


Being In Love Sucks

by Somniamoo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniamoo/pseuds/Somniamoo
Summary: There’s a new student in school and she just so happen to catch Moonbyul’s attention.Currently being edited.The setting is in an American high school as I know little about Korean high schools. This is my first time writing, so I hope you enjoy it. I accept any feedback :)
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	1. We Can Only Hope

It was the start of the new school year, and Moonbyul, a junior in this new school year, sat with her two close friends, Hyejin and Wheein, who were both sophomores now. Moonbyul met the two last year when she was a sophomore and they were freshmen. She remembered the whole thing like it was yesterday; it was in the middle of the school year and their science teacher had just told the class to pair up in three for the upcoming project. Moonbyul looked at her friends, which comprised four people, her, Seulgi, Minhyuk, and Sandeul, and thought one person would be the odd man out. The question was, who?

"Sandeul never does his work. He should find another group to slack off in." Minhyuk quickly suggested.

Sandeul gasped at how fast Minhyuk would remove him. "Hey, I can't believe you would throw me out that fast."

"Guys, it's all right, I'll go find another group," Moonbyul assured as she got up to leave.

"No, Moonbyul, please come back. You were the only one paying attention to what the teacher was saying." Minhyuk pleaded.

Seulgi became offended. "I was paying attention too. I even took notes."

"Oh, then bye Moonbyul," Minhyuk said as he waved goodbye. "Have fun finding a new group."

The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes at how fast Minhyuk could change his mind. She then looked around to find a new group but found that almost everyone was a pair of three. Almost everyone, as she was able to find a pair of two on their own in a corner. She then remembered how those two were always seen together and never really talked with anyone else, but this time would be different as she was going to insert herself in their group and hopefully, their life. She walked up towards the two, who seemed surprised by her presence. They were probably going to try to convince the teacher to work as two, but not today. “Hey, is it okay if I work with you two on this project?”

The two freshmen at the time looked at each other than at the sophomore. “S-Sure.” A girl with short brunette hair stuttered. Moonbyul smiled as she sat down next to them and introduced herself. The two introduced themselves as well and Moonbyul later found out that the brunette's name was Wheein, while her friend with the long black hair is Hyejin.

“Would suck if you guys had to do a project of three with just the two of you.” The sophomore stated, and at that moment Wheein and Hyejin understood why everyone loved the sophomore. She was too kind and very charming.

During the project, the three got along and the two allowed the sophomore into their lives, which only comprised just the two of them. Because when you grow up together, why add anyone else? Moonbyul found Wheein hilarious while Hyejin was chill, with both being very cute, in a must protect way. However, she later learned they were very devious as she found out when she woke up one morning with her face drawn when she slept over at Wheein's place with the two. That was when she learned to not be the first one asleep at a sleepover or just sleep around those two when they have markers.

Ever since that fateful day, the three have gotten along, with Byul introducing the two to her friends. They were shy at the first encounter and still are, but became comfortable around them and slowly showed their real selves. Though the two were comfortable around her friends, they still liked to be around just the two of them, and Byul accepted it and went to hang out with the two whenever, with today being one of them. The three were talking about their classes this year and were happy to know that they at least have two classes together.

“Yes!” Wheein exclaimed happily. “We all have lunch together at fourth hour.”

“I wish I had it fifth or sixth though,” Hyejin said a little bummed knowing she will starve for her remaining five classes.

“Hyejin, are you saying that you would ditch me if you could have lunch on a later period?” Wheein said with a hurt expression.

“You know I wouldn't, but if I'm being honest to myself, maybe,” Hyejin answered, which earned her a slap on her shoulder from her best friend.

Moonbyul smirked as she watched them playfully bicker over Hyejin’s food obsession. She wondered if she could ever find what the two had, as they were always close to one another. Sure, she had many friends like Minhyuk, Sandeul, Bomi, Seulgi, and Wendy, but none felt like what Wheein and Hyejin had. She hoped maybe this year she could find her special someone, but not like special, special. Though that would be nice too.

Maybe one day, as one could only hope.


	2. Mystery Girl

The bell rang, and Moonbyul walked with Hyejin and Wheein to their classes before entering her own. She entered the fieldhouse for her gym class and took a seat at the bleachers. A few people waved to her and went to complain about having a gym class 1st hour. To be honest, Moonbyul didn’t really mind having gym 1st hour, she kind of liked it as she could be awake for her other classes later.

“Moonbyul! What’s up?” A voice called out, which startled her a little. She looked up to see Seulgi walking up to her along with Irene and Wendy.

Moonbyul smiled. “Sup, Seulgi, Irene, and Wendy.”

The three girls sat next to Moonbyul on her right with Seulgi closest to her.

“Now we know we’re at least going to win for sure if we play against the others,” Wendy said as she pumped her fist in the air, causing the remaining three to chuckle.

It’s no secret that Moonbyul is good in most sports. Basketball being her go-to sport as she is, she loved the sport. The four girls talked until the bell rang and the teacher came in. Everyone stopped talking and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

Mostly everyone, as Moonbyul, was scanning her class to see who she would play against and with. Most of the students she recognized, except for one student. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, which seemed to brown eyes from afar and could see a mole on her lower right eyebrow.

She took Moonbyul’s breath away instantly, and she blushed a little as she stared at her. Maybe she was staring for too long cause the girl caught her staring and Moonbyul quickly looked somewhere else cursing herself mentally and blushed a little more. Seulgi must have noticed cause she felt an elbow poking on her side and when she looked up, she saw Seulgi smirking as she wiggled her eyebrows repeatedly. Moonbyul got annoyed and lightly slapped Seulgi’s shoulder.

That caught Irene and Wendy’s attention, and they looked at the two confused. At that time the teacher stopped speaking and let the class do whatever as long as they didn’t leave the gym.

“Guys Moonbyul likes someone.” Seulgi immediately said, causing her to get another slap to the shoulder by silver hair girl.

“What?” Irene asked, confused.

"I just saw MoonByu-" Seulgi was about to continue, but Moonbyul covered her mouth with her hands.

“Shut up. I was just confused.” Moonbyul stated harshly. “I never saw her before okay.” She then let released Seulgi’s mouth, hoping the girl wouldn't say anything to get her another slap on the shoulder. She was proven wrong.

“That doesn’t mean you can just look at her with literal hearts in your eyes.” Seulgi noticed Moonbyul was about to slap her poor sore shoulder and was luckily able to dodge the attack. The bell rang, and so Seulgi ran out the door with Moonbyul following suit. Seulgi wasn't as fast compared to her athletic friend, but using as the students to cut off Moonbyul was able to escape and see another day.

Moonbyul quietly cursed and looked to her side to see the blonde girl she was staring at and quickly looked away, blushing. The two walked side by side and Byul felt like a creep walking beside her, so she walked a bit slower, then realized that the girl might think she's trying to check her out from behind and felt more of a creep. She felt dirty and wanted to immediately jump off a cliff, but luckily that feeling went away when the girl turned a corner. She sighed in relief and walked into her next class. She found an empty seat in the back and claimed that spot as her own as she sat down, covering her face with her hands to hide the embarrassment she felt. She didn’t notice someone walk to her and jumped when someone tapped her shoulder.

“Oh shit, sorry Moonbyul. I didn’t mean to scare you there.” A voice called out.

Moonbyul knew the voice and looked up to see her supposed ‘twin,’ Minhyuk. They weren’t actually twins, but people always said they looked like it, so it kind of stuck with them wherever they went.

“It’s all right, Minhyuk.” Moonbyul said as she set her hands onto her desk, “I was just… thinking.”

Minhyuk raised his eyebrow, confused as he took a seat next to his friend. “Thinking? About what?”

Moonbyul wanted to lie and say it was nothing, but the two never really lied to each other. “It’s this girl.”

“Oh?” Minhyuk was surprised. “The heartbreaker Moonbyul likes someone?” he smirked.

Moonbyul hid behind her hands, embarrassed. “Shut up.”

Minhyuk chuckled. He met Moonbyul during eighth grade and the two would always come to each other when something was wrong. Every time Moonbyul broke someone’s heart she would always tell him and he would laugh as some assumed that Moonbyul denied them because she was dating him or Sandeul. Moonbyul would never be seen dating a guy, especially her supposed twin as they saw each other as siblings more than anything else and Sandeul was... Sandeul.

Seeing Moonbyul flustered by someone made him smile as he remembered the last time Moonbyul was in a relationship and that was just terrible. When it ended, she was a mess as it destroyed her and it took her a year until she got back on her feet. Because of it, she decided that she would never fall for someone again. However, it seems like she failed that, as she became flustered when Minhyuk made fun of her over this little crush.

“I’m sorry.” He sits next to her as the bell rings. “I’m just surprised. I remember you saying that you would never fall for someone again.” Minhyuk smiles at Moonbyul. She smiled sadly back at him. “How about you describe this girl to me, huh?”

Moonbyul’s eyes lit up and Minhyuk had to stop himself from giggling as the teacher was talking about the syllabus everyone knows. Moonbyul seemed to really like this total stranger, and he was happy for her. He just hopes this girl doesn't break her heart like the last one and make her feel the love his friend deserves.

“Well, she has blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders, beautiful almond brown eyes, a mole on the right side of her face under her eyebrow,” Moonbyul said, all while smiling, causing Minhyuk to chuckle. Moonbyul was confused by his action. “What?”

“It’s just you were smiling as you said all those things.”

Moonbyul was shocked at what she heard. She didn’t even notice and when she touched her cheeks; she felt her lips curled upwards. Minhyuk chuckled even more.

“What’s so funny Mr. Lee?” The teacher said with annoyance. 

Everyone else in the room looked back at the two and Minhyuk rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “N-Nothing Mrs. Brown.” Minhyuk stuttered.

Mrs. Brown raised her eyebrow suspiciously but went back to reading the syllabus. Minhyuk sighed in relief. It’s the first day, and it seems like Mrs. Brown will not like him. He also noticed someone as he was looking up and lightly tapped Moonbyul’s arm. She looked up at him and all Minhyuk did was point his finger in a direction. Moonbyul followed where his fingers were pointing at and she blushed at who she was now looking at. At the very front row closest to the door was the girl. She quickly buried her face into her hands and mentally cursed to herself. She thought she lost the girl when she turned a corner but remembered there was a bathroom in that direction, so she assumed the blonde went to use it or hide from her creepy ass. Either way, this girl would someday be the end of her.


	3. Yongsun

As soon as the second hour ended, Moonbyul quickly left the class, leaving a laughing Minhyuk behind. She entered her third-hour class when the bell rang and looked around the room for any sign of the mysteriously beautiful girl. She didn't, and she didn't know if she should feel relieved or disappointed that the mystery girl was nowhere to be seen, but didn't let that get her down. She heard someone call for her and looked around the class again to find SinB waving at her, so she waved back and went to sit next to her. The only people she was close to in this class were Eunbi, also known as SinB, Bomi, and Yuju and though they don't talk to each other as much as she would like, they got along well enough like they had been talking to each for years instead of just two.

The bell marking the end of the third hour was sounded. Moonbyul said her goodbyes to the three girls and left for her favorite class, lunch. Usually, Moonbyul would sit with Minhyuk during this hour, but now that she had the same lunch period as Hyejin and Wheein, her two favorite sophomores, she decided that she should sit with the two as this was their only class together this semester.

The three sat at a table and chatted about their classes and so far Hyejin got in trouble for sleeping in class, Wheein doodled not paying attention to her teachers, and the two were both told by a teacher multiple times to quiet down. Moonbyul laughed as she shook her head from side to side. She felt sorry for the teachers as they had to put up with these two troublemakers. One of them is already a hassle but put them together and you’ll have gray hair by the end of the semester.

“So Byul, how were your classes?” Hyejin said as she took a chicken nugget from Moonbyul’s tray. Moonbyul rolled her eyes and gave the nuggets to Hyejin, which caused the girl to smile and Wheein rolling her eyes.

“My classes were good. But there’s this girl- “

  
“GIRL!?!?” Wheein shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

“Don’t think too much about it.” Moonbyul held her hand up in a stop gesture. “She seems to be new as I haven’t seen her before,” Moonbyul stated, but Wheein wasn’t buying it.

Only a few people know that she’s into females, Minhyuk, Wheein, Hyejin, and a few others of her friends. She would tell more people, but she hasn’t found the right moment to, and she just doesn’t see the point on why she should come out to some people she probably wouldn't meet ever again after she graduated.

“I cannot stop thinking about it, Moon Byulyi,” Wheein said. “This is like the first time I heard you say a girl.”

Moonbyul was confused. “So what? What about the times I said I met, SinB, Bomi, and the many other girls?”

“Well, that because you always said their names first. Never have you said just A GIRL!”

“… Oh.” That’s the only thing Moonbyul could say, cause Wheein was right. She always could say people’s names because she introduced herself to the people she hasn’t met and yet she had missed the two opportunities to introduce herself to this new girl and get her name.

"You’re ri- " Moonbyul was about to admit until she met the girl again just standing out of the lunch line. "WAIT! She’s right there! Hold on a second." Moonbyul quickly got up and walked towards the girl.

“HEY! You were about to say I was right!” Wheein said very upset that she was robbed of the chance of the always right Moonbyul saying she was right for once.

* * *

Yongsun stood against the wall as she didn’t know where to sit. She didn’t really make a friend as she was too scared to talk to any of them and there was this girl who was staring at her. She frowned. _"It's only the first day of school and you already made someone hate you."_ Yongsun sighed. Guess she was gonna have to eat her lunch on the floor. She was about to lean down against the wall until she saw someone walk towards her in the corner of her eyes. She looked up and was filled with fear when she saw it was the girl who kept staring. She quickly looked away and wanted to run. Yongsun didn't know what the girl wanted from her and she felt too shy, so she turned around to leave.

“Hey! Wait!” the staring girl yelled towards her.

Yongsun felt hands on her arms and she froze. What did this girl want from her, really? She slowly turned around to stare into beautiful brown eyes. She blushed lightly.

"Ah sorry." Moonbyul quickly let go of her grip on Yongsun and smiled. “Hi, I’m Moonbyul.”

_"Ah, so her stalker's name is Moonbyul."_

“I saw you just standing here, so I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends.” Moonbyul rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and quickly looked down. "I- I mean you don't have to if you want. I'll understand if you don't want to. I- "

_"This girl talks too much."_ Yongsun thought to herself. "Sure." Yongsun quickly replied, hoping that it would shut the girl from talking her ear off any further.

“G-Great. Just follow me.” Moonbyul started walking and Yongsun hesitated for a moment, then she followed the girl to her table, which seated two other people.

“So, what’s your name?” Moonbyul asked.

“Yongsun.”

Moonbyul smiled. “That’s a pretty name.”

Yongsun blushed. Did this girl just compliment her?

As they reached the table, Moonbyul sat down on what seemed to be her spot on the table. “You can sit anywhere. It’s just the three of us.”

“Four people now.” Hyejin quickly said as she finished the rest of Moonbyul’s lunch.

“Yeah… Wait. Did you just eat my lunch?”

Hyejin stared at her and innocently said, “… No?”

“AHN HYEJIN!!!” Moonbyul tried to grab Hyejin, but Hyejin was too far and she face-planted onto the table.

Solar chuckled at Moonbyul as she sat down next to her and started eating her now cold lunch. Her new friends seem to be... interesting, but she didn't mind. It was better to have weird friends than no friends.


	4. Whipped For Sure

The rest of the classes seemed to fly by fast for Moonbyul. Turns out that out of the remaining five classes, Yongsun was in three of them. The two sat next to each other since Moonbyul insisted that they do. However, they weren't really able to talk to each other as Yongsun would tell her to be quiet in order to listen to the teacher. Moonbyul sighed and laid down on her bed. She kept wondering why this Yongsun girl felt so different from the other girls she met. Moonbyul tried to think of the many possible reasons other than the most obvious. It can't possibly be that reason, right? After ten minutes, Moonbyul decided not to dwell on it anymore and pulled out her phone to play video games until she fell asleep.

Yongsun was pacing back and forth in her room. She was thinking about Moonbyul. The girl seemed nice as she insisted that Yongsun sit next to her in class, so she wasn’t alone. She even respected her wishes when she wanted her to be quiet. The only thing that irks her about the girl is the staring. Every time in class, she felt someone staring at her and would always look to her side to see that someone was Moonbyul, but the girl would quickly look somewhere else, pretending she didn't stare at Yongsun the entire time. Yongsun sighed and laid on her bed. Hopefully, this girl isn't bad news.

* * *

It was the next day and Yongsun decided that maybe she could find and sit next to Moonbyul and her friends. Yongsun only knew the three and didn't want to sit next to her classroom until the bell rang again. Yongsun spotted the three at the same lunch table from yesterday and walked towards them.

“Byul, the Yongsun girl is coming over here,” Wheein whispered.

“I can see that. Thanks for stating the obvious.” Moonbyul retorted. “Hi, Yongsun.”

“Hi-AHHH!” Yongsun yelled as she slipped and fell face-first onto the floor.

“Yeesh,” Hyejin said, and Wheein winced.

Moonbyul quickly went to Yongsun’s side and helped her up. “Are you okay?” She asked, a little worried that Yongsun might have gotten a concussion from the fall.

“I’m fine. Thank you for your help.” She patted herself down to straighten any wrinkles.

“Yeah, no problem, just be a little more careful next time.” Moonbyul sat Yongsun next to her chair. As she went to sit in her seat, she made sure to scold the floor. Like the floor will learn their lesson and no longer make any other students trip on it like the bully it is.

“Are you sure you’re okay? If you’re not, we can go to the nurse's office. Maybe they have a band-aid? Or- “

"Moonbyul-" Yongsun cut her off. "I’m fine. You don’t have to worry too much." Yongsun smiled softly, hoping that that was enough to convince Moonbyul.

Moonbyul was skeptical but later sighed in defeat. “Okay. If you say so, but if you feel any pain, please go to the nurse.”

“I will.”

Wheein and Hyejin just witnessed this very intimate moment between the two and Wheein quietly whispered into Hyejin’s ear, hoping that the two wouldn’t overhear. “Moonbyul looked so whipped.”

Hyejin nodded and whispered back in Wheein’s ear. “Yeah, but they just met so she would be nice and it's also in her nature, but if it was you who fell, I would laugh my ass off.”

“Me too.” The two sophomores burst out laughing, startling the other two on the table and possibly anyone else who sat near them.

“What are you two laughing at?” Moonbyul said annoyed. Yongsun just stared at them, confused.

“Nothing, it’s just what we would do if we saw each other fall.”

Moonbyul rolled her eyes. “You guys would so laugh at the fallen person then go and help them up.”

Wheein faked a gasp. “Oh my god Hyejin, Moonbyul knows us so well.”

“Well, of course, she would, we did exactly that when she fell.”

“That’s it!” Moonbyul got up.

The sophomores quickly grabbed their stuff and were backing up slowly. “Oh, look at the time right. 1st hour is about to start.” Wheein said, sweating. “Me and Hyejin should leave if we don’t want to be late. It’s like our favorite class.”

“No, it isn’t.” Hyejin quickly got jabbed in her side. “I-I mean yeah, yeah love English so much.” Hyejin faked a smile. “Okay see you later Byul and Yong.” Hyejin and Wheein quickly ran off to their ‘favorite’ class.

Byul stared at the two blatantly lie in order to not face her wrath and couldn't help but laugh as she sat back down.

"That was weird," Yongsun said, confused about the whole situation she just witnessed.

"Don't worry, they're always weird. You'll get used to it." Moonbyul reassured.

The bell rang and Moonbyul got up and held a handout for Yongsun to take, to which she did and stood up as well. Moonbyul quickly took Yongsun’s backpack before she could take it. Yongsun looked at Moonbyul, a little shocked.

“Look I know you said you were fine, but I’m gonna just hold your stuff just in case. Don’t worry, I’ll give it back to you when I don’t have classes with you.” Moonbyul winked and walked off, Yongsun rolled her eyes and soon followed.

The two walked into the fieldhouse and sat on the front row bleachers next to each other.

“Hey, Moonbyul!” Seulgi yelled and walked up to the two with Irene and Wendy following suit waving at them. “Oh, hi person I have never seen,” Seulgi said as she stared at Yongsun. She whispered to Moonbyul, “Who is she?”

Moonbyul chuckled. “Seulgi, Irene, and Wendy meet Yongsun, Yongsun meet Wendy, Irene, and the unfunniest person you’ll meet in your life.”

“Hey!” Seulgi put a hand to her heart to look hurt.

“She is a little right Seulgi. You are the least funniest person in our friend group.” Wendy exclaimed.

“Wow, the betrayal. You better watch your back from now on, Wendy.” The group laughed at that. “See I can be funny.”

“Sure.” Moonbyul rolled her eyes.

The bell rang, and the teacher made the students grab their own gym lockers and allowed them to play any sports they had out in the gym during the remaining class period. Moonbyul finished first and quickly went to the basketball court to pick up a basketball and started making baskets.

“Who you trying to impress with your skills? Yongsun?” Seulgi said, smirking.

Moonbyul rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Shut up and 1 v 1 me.“

Seulgi walked over with that grin still plastered on, and if they weren’t on school grounds, Moonbyul would so smack that grin off. They rock paper scissors to see who has the ball first. Seulgi won. 

They then checked each other and started playing. Seulgi was dribbling to the basket and trying her best to avoid Moonbyul from stealing her ball but failed as Moonbyul easily took the ball from her. Moonbyul then ran back to the half-court mark to claim that it's now on her court and ran back to the basket and scored with a layup.

Seulgi was panting as she miserably failed to catch up to Moonbyul. "I think I’m remembering seeing this Yongsun girl somewhere." Seulgi weakly laughed. "Maybe from afar-oof."

Moonbyul threw the ball at Seulgi. “Your turn.”

“Can I at least get some help? 1 v 1ing someone from the actual basketball team is like a toddler trying to fight a professional boxer.”

“Fine.” Moonbyul smiled cockily. Even if Seulgi had help, Moonbyul knew she would win.

“Hey Yongsun, want to play with me?” Seulgi yelled, getting Yongsun’s attention.

“Sure.” walked up. Yongsun was just watching the two and was impressed with Moonbyul's skill. She played like a pro.

“Yongsun? Really? Do you even know if she plays?” Moonbyul said laughing.

“Hey, you said I can have a partner, and I chose Yongsun.” Seulgi shrugged ‘innocently’.

Yongsun finally got to the two, Seulgi whispered something into Yongsun’s ear. Moonbyul was a little irked by the action. The two quickly got into position and they started playing. Once they finish the check Seulgi immediately threw the ball to Yongsun who rushed to a distance to try to shoot a basket. Moonbyul was close enough to take the ball from Yongsun, but something inside her was telling her not to grab the ball and just let Yongsun try to score. Yongsun got the ball into the hoop.

“Ha, I scored a point.” Yongsun smiled as she started doing a silly victory dance.

Moonbyul couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Yeah yeah you scored on me. What dance are you even doing?” She laughed.

“I don’t know,” Yongsun said as she spun her hands in a circular motion.

Once the bell rang, the game was done with Yongsun and Seulgi as the winners. Moonbyul didn't mind. As the three walked back to grab their backpacks. Once Seulgi was on Moonbyul's side, she whispered in Moonbyul’s ear.

“You’re so whipped for Yongsun. It's like you're in love her or something” Seulgi quickly ran to Irene and Wendy and waved goodbye as the three left.

Moonbyul in love with Yongsun? Maybe, but she wouldn't let the older girl know. 

"Come On Moonbyul. We don't want to be late for class." Yongsun yelled as she showed off her beautiful smile.

But Whipped? For sure. Moonbyul thought to herself as she quickly tried to catch up to Yongsun. She was still carrying Yongsun's backpack, after all.


	5. Finals

“Ah, this is so boring; I don’t want to study anymore. Let’s play video games now.” Wheein whined as she slammed her final study guide onto the floor.

Moonbyul sighed and paused the game on her phone to talk to a very needy dog-like friend. “Wheein you just started ‘studying’ 5 minutes ago,”

“Shut it. You never study.”

“That’s because I don’t doodle in class, so I can learn the material taught to me.”

Wheein crossed her arms, frustrated that Byul was right. “Maybe if the teachers didn’t sound so boring, I would pay attention.”

Moonbyul laughed at that. Wheein wouldn’t even pay attention if the teacher taught the subject in a cool way. Wheein liked to play like the literal puppy she is.

“Fine. We can go play video games, but only for an hour. I don’t want Yongsun yelling at me for making you play games instead of studying.” Moonbyul said as she walked over to Wheein’s tv, grabbing two controllers, and threw one at Wheein.

Wheein caught it and instantly sat on her bed as she stared at the tv and console turning on. "Okay, Mom. I won’t tell the other mom." It was only meant as a joke, but the look in Moonbyul's face made her feel a little unsafe in the room. "Want to play Minecraft?" Wheein said, hoping the suggestion would help advert Moonbyul’s attention to something else other than killing her. Thankfully it did as the older girl agreed to Wheein's choice as she rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Move over.” Moonbyul said as she made her way to Wheein's bed. 

* * *

“And that’s how you get the answer to your question,” Yongsun said.

Hyejin still looked puzzled. “But how did you get that answer? I still have a different one.”

“Really? Let me see.” Yongsun took Hyejin’s paper and frowned after finding the culprit of her mistake. Hyejin really needs to use a calculator. “Hyejin 7x4 equals 28, not 31,” Yongsun said as she handed Hyejin her packet back.

“Ooohhh.” Hyejin felt laughed, feeling embarrassed for her one small mistake. She changed the 31 to 28 and redid the equation again until she was finally led to the answer she needed. “Thanks again, Yong.” Hyejin smiled sheepishly.

“No need to thank me, just remember to use a calculator when you can and not your brain as it seems like you don’t know your multiplication.”

“I know, but at least I'm trying my best here.”

“And I’m proud that you are.” Yongsun smiled as she patted Hyejin’s head. “I wish Wheein learned from you.”

Hyejin shrugged. “Wheein and school just don’t mix unless it involves drawing.”

Yongsun nodded in understanding. “Speaking of Wheein. I wonder how’s she doing.” Yongsun got up from the floor. “Wanna come?”

“Yes, I do.” Hyejin got up quickly. She had a feeling that Wheein wasn’t doing her work and wanted to see the drama between her two elder classmates.

Yongsun and Hyejin walked up the stairs and were walking towards Wheein’s room. Before they could even enter the room, the sounds of peaceful Minecraft music could be heard. Hyejin’s hunch was right, and she regrets not bringing some popcorn to watch the event that was gonna happen next. She looked at Yongsun, who seemed to be fuming as she grabbed the handle and forcefully pushed the door open to see Moonbyul and Wheein playing Minecraft instead of studying. Wheein was in the middle of killing a sheep for wool and Moonbyul was building her house made of dirt when the door to Wheein’s room flew open. The two froze immediately. Moonbyul paused the game and they both slowly turned their heads to see a fuming Yongsun and a laughing Hyejin. They were in for it now.

“I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE WHEEIN WAS DOING HER FINALS PACKET!!!” Yongsun screamed as she stomped towards the two.

“I-I was, I-I s-s-swear.” Moonbyul stuttered as she stood up.

“BULLSHIT!” Yongsun started to hit Moonbyul’s arm.

“I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU TO MAKE THIS PUP STAY ON TRACK, BUT I COME HERE TO SEE YOU PLAYING GAMES WITH HER!” Moonbyul’s arm was going numb. “NOT EVEN A SINGLE WORD WAS WRITTEN IN THE FRONT!”

“Ow. I know. Ow. And I’m. Ow. Sorry. Ow. Please. Ow. Forgive me. Ow. Stop. Ow. I can’t feel my arm. Ow.” Moonbyul pleaded.

Yongsun hit her a few more times before slowing down to a complete stop. She then inhaled and exhaled deeply to let go of some frustration and stared at Moonbyul.

“I forgive you. And I’m sorry for hurting you.” Yongsun apologized as she held onto Moonbyul’s forearm. “But that doesn’t excuse you for letting Wheein go play games instead of studying. She really needs it.”

Moonbyul internally screamed from the touch and smiled softly. “I know and I’m sorry.”

Yongsun closed her eyes and nodded slowly, accepting the apology. She then looked at Wheein with a deadly glare and Wheein froze in place.

Yongsun squinted her eyes. “I told you to study.”

“Ugh I tried Yongsun, but I can’t focus on it,” Wheein whined. “If you wanted me to study, you should have been helping yourself and not let Moonbyul do it. You know she’s a sucker for my cuteness.”

“That is true.” Moonbyul agreed.

Yongsun glared at Moonbyul, and the taller girl looked away. Yongsun quickly glared back at Wheein.

“I had to help Hyejin with her algebra final part. You know Moonbyul is terrible with math.”

“That is also true.” Moonbyul agreed again.

Yongsun glared at Moonbyul again. Moonbyul raised her hands in surrender. Yongsun sighed and let go of Moonbyul’s forearm.

“Just get back to studying, please.” Yongsun turned around and started walking out the door. Before she left, she said one more thing.

“Moonbyul, if Wheein finishes her final packet, I’ll give you your present on your birthday instead of Christmas.”

And with that, Yongsun left with Hyejin. Closing the door along the way. Moonbyul and Wheein stared at the door.

“Wait, you were only planning to give me a gift on Christmas instead of my birthday?”

* * *

It was the last day of finals before winter break began. Moonbyul was taking her last final and was able to finish before the bell rang. She quickly ran to one of the classrooms and waited for someone to exit. Wendy exited with Seulgi, who waved at Moonbyul. The older of the three waved back at the two.

"Hey, Moonbyul, who are you waiting for?” Seulgi said with a smirk.

“Seulgi, you know she’s waiting for her new best friend.” Wendy joked.

“Hey, I didn’t forget about you guys.”

Wendy rolled her eyes at the blatant lie as they haven’t talked for a couple of months since Moonbyul met Yongsun. “If you didn’t forget about us, then how about you come to the Christmas party tomorrow at Yeri’s house at 6 pm?”

“I can’t. I promised Yongsun that we would hang out.”

“Then how about you both go. It’s not like we’re saying to ditch your friend.” Seulgi stated.

“I’ll… see. I’ll text you if we’re going if Yongsun agreed to it, okay?” Moonbyul felt hands wrap around her left arm.

“I agree with what?” Yongsun questioned.

“Agreeing to come to the Christmas party tomorrow at 6 pm?” Wendy asked.

“Oh, yeah, sure we can go. Can Hyejin and Wheein come too?”

Wendy perked up. “Yeah, they can come. I’ll text more Moonbyul the details so she can tell you. Okay bye, guys.” Wendy smirked at Moonbyul and walked away with Seulgi following before she waved goodbye.

“Okay, thanks. Bye.” Yongsun yelled, hoping they heard her.

The two started walking to Yongsun’s car.

“Are you sure you want to go? It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Moonbyul asked. She hoped Yongsun didn’t agree because she felt like she had to.

“Yeah, I want to go,” Yongsun stated. “I want to meet your friends other than Minhyuk, Seulgi, Irene, and Wendy.”

“What about Hyejin and Wheein?”

“They’re my friends now. Not just yours.” Yongsun retorted.

“Ah right. My bad.” Moonbyul chuckled.

“Hey, slowpokes hurry up, my ass is freezing over here!” Hyejin yelled, catching the two’s attention.

“Coming!” The two screamed at the same time and rushed as fast as they could without slipping on ice.

Moonbyul was nervous about Yongsun meeting her other friends. It’s not like she doesn’t like them or that they were a bad influence, it’s just that they were her party friends and are very outgoing. She knows Yongsun is shy, and she’s afraid her friends would overwhelm her. Please make Yongsun enjoy this party tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been uploading stories fast, but after 5 chapters I’m realizing that the story might not seem as good as I’ve been rushing past them in order to write the other one for the next day. I’m not saying your taste in fanfics is bad it’s just I want to be able to enjoy the story I wrote, so I’ll be posting stories on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays from now on. Hopefully, with this much of a break, I can make it better, so we can both enjoy it. I hope you guys can understand and thank you so much for loving the story as it is. Have a good day and I’ll see you Monday with Chapter 6 :)


	6. Under The Mistletoe

“Woah. This place is huge!” Wheein exclaimed, looking at the mansion in Infront of them.

“Yeah, that’s why there’s always parties here,” Moonbyul said as the four girls walked up to the front door.

“How many times have you come here to party?” Yongsun questioned.

“Too many to count, but I’ve stopped a while ago.”

Yongsun wondered if Moonbyul stopped because of her. The two have been hanging out a lot ever since they’ve talked which evolved into Yongsun getting a crush on the Junior.

Once they reached the door, Moonbyul rang the doorbell.

“Even the doorbell sound screams rich,” Hyejin said.

Moonbyul nodded. “Yes, it does. And Yongsun why did you bring something I told you not to.”

Yongsun knew Moonbyul told her to not bring anything, but Yongsun felt bad if she came to a host’s house without giving them anything. She doesn’t know anything about Yeri, but who doesn’t like a cute bear plushie?

“I know, but I wanted to be nice.”

Moonbyul raised her eyebrow. “What did you even get her? I thought you guys never talked?”

“We don’t, but no one can resist a cute bear plushie.” Yongsun gave her a goofy grin.

Moonbyul rolled her eyes playfully. What is she gonna do with Yongsun? The four waited for about three minutes until the door swung open.

“Oh, hey guys what’s up?” Yeri smiled, then she quickly turned her head inside. “Hey everyone, Moonbyul and her friends are here.”

Loud cheering could be heard after that.

Yeri turned back and realized the gift Yongsun as holding at pointed to it. “Is that for me?”

“O-Oh y-yeah. Umm… h-here.” Yongsun extended her hands for Yeri to take.

Yeri smiled and bounced her eyebrows at Moonbyul, who glared at her in return. “Thank you Yongsun.” She then took the gift and moved to the side. “Come on in you guys.”

The girls went inside and the three, excluding Moonbyul, dropped their jaws. As soon as you enter the mansion, a large staircase leading both upstairs and downstairs was shown on the left side and a large living room with a fireplace was shown on the right side. A 20-foot-tall Christmas tree stood tall in the middle of the living room.

“Look who decided to come hang out with the cool kids again,” Minhyuk said. Moonbyul rolled her eyes.

Seulgi walked towards the group, waving. “Hey, Moonbyul. Hey, Moonbyul’s friends.”

“Hey, Seulgi and Minhyuk.” Moonbyul waved back. “Where do we set our jackets?”

“You can leave them on the coat rack over there or the closet next to it,” Minhyuk answered.

The four-set their jackets in the closet. Once they did, Hyejin and Wheein left immediately looking for something to eat, leaving their two friends behind. Moonbyul brought Yongsun her as she went to talk with her party friends, which included Jin, Bomi, Minhyuk, Seulgi, Sandeul, Amber, and Wendy. Moonbyul, along with Seulgi and Wendy, introduced their shy senior friends to each other. Placing them next to each other so they can talk to each other, but being close and to their friends to feel somewhat comfortable around each other. Irene and Yongsun got along well and soon her other friend, Bomi, included her senior friend, Chorong, to the two, and Moonbyul felt relieved to know Yongsun was making friends. It was also an added bonus to know that they were seniors, just like Yong.

“Earth to Moonbyul.” Sandeul waved his hands in Infront of Moonbyul.

“She’s too busy checking out her girlfriend to see your hands.” Jin teased.

Moonbyul heard what Jin said and glared at him with a blush on her face. He raised his hands in surrender, causing the group to laugh. She looked to her side to find Yongsun immersed in her conversation with Irene and Chorong to not notice what Jin had said and sighed in relief. She was going to kill Jin the next time they hang out with each other. 

“Don't say such silly things, especially in front of someone.”

“I was just saying what we were all thinking.” Moonbyul glared at Jin, causing the man to drink his cup of water to avoid his silver-haired friend's death glare.

Moonbyul groaned as her blush grew. Everyone can see Moonbyul’s crush on Yongsun except Yongsun herself, and it made Moonbyul feel guilty that she had a crush on her. The two only had been friends for a couple of months and the senior was already making her feel things that she once felt. She shook her head, trying to brush the past away before it ruined this fun night. The group then went back to talking about something else. The group either giggled or rolled their eyes when they saw Moonbyul staring back at Yongsun and wondered how the senior couldn't see their friend staring right at her. With them being close to each other and all.

Hyejin and Wheein finally finished eating most of the food on the table. The two thought they could never go back to the cafeteria food after this day. Hyejin tapped her belly. “Man, rich people food is soooooo goood.”

“Agreed,” Wheein said as she repeated the same action as her best friend.

The two sat and talked about how their other two friends were doing and heard someone from God knows where screamed, “If anyone is leaving through the backdoor, remember to watch out for the mistletoe!”

As those words hit their ears, the two both looked at each other with mischievous smiles on their faces. Time to cause some mischief. The two quickly got up and looked for their targets. As they spotted Moonbyul and were not surprised to see that Yongsun standing right next to her.

“Ready for the plan?” Wheein asked.

Hyejin nodded with a devilish smirk. “Always ready.”

The two quickly discussed their plan and walked towards their two unsuspecting prey to execute it. The two jumped into Moonbyul's friend group.

“Hey everyone,” Hyejin said as she cut off whatever Seulgi was about to say. “Does anyone want to do a snowball fight?”

“Sure, why not?” Jin said.

“Seems fun, I’m in,” Bomi said next.

Everyone else except Moonbyul nodded in agreement. She felt like their two junior friends were up to no good.

Moonbyul squinted her eyes at Hyejin. "Why?"

"Oh, come on, Byul. Does there really have to be an explanation for fun?" Wheein said with a not so convincing smile.

Moonbyul wasn't buying it at all but agreed to it in the end. If Yongsun was going to tag along, then she might as well come with to make sure the older girl was having fun at her first party. The whole group followed Hyejin and Wheein to the backyard, with Yongsun and Moonbyul in the front of the group as the two juniors wanted them in the front for some odd reason. Once they were close to the door, Yongsun thought she heard Wheein say sorry before she was shoved. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of hitting the ground, but she felt arms wrapped around her and turned her head to find soft brown eyes filled with worry staring right at her.

“What the hell, Wheein. What was that for? Yongsun almost got hurt.” Moonbyul said agitatedly.

“I knew you would catch her,” Wheein answered nervously. “And look who’s underneath the mistletoe?”

The two looked above them and were shocked to see that they were indeed underneath the mistletoe. All their friends were ooing. The junior lightly pushed Yongsun off and looked down, blushing.

“We don’t have to do that. It’s just some dumb decoration that-.”

Moonbyul froze and immediately became silent when she felt something softly touching the right side of her cheek and quickly looked up at Yongsun. "That’s for saving me and this–" She pecked Moonbyul’s other cheek. "This is because of the mistletoe." Yongsun blushed lightly, looking away.

Moonbyul.exe has stopped working. She was blushing furiously and everyone that saw the whole thing laughed, ooed or awed, but Moonbyul couldn’t hear them. She was too busy looking at the woman in front of her. Her heart was pounding like it was gonna pop right out of her heart any minute. Yongsun kissed her… on the cheek. On both of her cheeks.

_Shit. What are you doing to me, Yong?_

Moonbyul became quiet the entire time, and Yongsun worried if she did something wrong. Moonbyul dropped off Wheein and Hyejin off first and when she got to Yongsun’s house, she stopped the car and looked at her.

“I’m sorry if I made you think I hated it.”

“What?”

“The-the kiss. I-I didn’t hate. It was, it was nice.” Moonbyul smiled lightly.

“oh, y-yeah. You know the tradition.” Yongsun sheepishly smiled as she shrugged.

Moonbyul hugged Yongsun. Yongsun froze from the sudden touch but was able to hug back and breathed in Moonbyul’s scent. If winter had a scent, that would be the junior’s scent right about now. She heard laughing.

“Are you sniffing me?”

“Maybe…”

Moonbyul chuckled a little longer before she kissed the top of Yongsun’s head and let go of the hug quickly. “Th-that was for the mistletoe.” Moonbyul looked away, blushing.

It was Yongsun’s turn to laugh. “Okay.” Yongsun smiled warmly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yongsun opened the door.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

Yongsun closed the door and Moonbyul slammed her head onto her wheel, making sure she didn’t hit the horn. Moonbyul and Yongsun weren’t able to sleep that night.


	7. Byulsday

Moonbyul couldn’t get the image out of her head. The way Yongsun’s soft lips were pressed against her cheek. Her smile, her blush, her-

_Ugh! I’m going crazy! These feelings suck so much!_

It was Moonbyul’s birthday today and all of her friends and family wanted to celebrate it at different times. Moonbyul agreed to all of them. She was first going to hang with her long-time friends, then with her new friends, and then with her family. Moonbyul sighed. She was gonna see Yongsun after what happened, and she was nervous. Hopefully, that kiss didn’t change their friendship. She got up, grabbed her keys, and headed to her first destination. Moonbyul parked her car in front of Yeri’s house… great. She was going to celebrate her birthday at one of the many places she wanted to try to forget about. Moonbyul originally didn’t plan to come to the party at all, but Yongsun nagged at her to come, so she went.

_"You’re so whipped for her."_ Moonbyul sighed and got out of the car. She ranged the bell as soon as she reached the door. The door then swung open, revealing Seulgi at the door.

“Happy Birthday Moonbyul!” Seulgi yelled excitedly.

“Thank you, can I come in? I’m freezing out here.”

“Oh yeah, for sure.” Seulgi moved to the side to let Moonbyul in.

As soon as she entered, she was immediately greeted by cheers to wish her a happy birthday. She smiled and said her thanks to each of the people who wished her a happy birthday. After Moonbyul was finished saying thanks, she went up to her party group who wished her a happy birthday and Moonbyul again said her thanks.

“So, what are you and your girlfriend gonna do for your birthday later?” Minhyuk said wiggling his eyebrows.

Moonbyul groaned. “Yongsun is not my girlfriend and we, including Hyejin and Wheein, are gonna go hang out somewhere after this.”

“That’s what they all say,” Bomi said.

Moonbyul was about to say something, but Sandeul interrupted her.

“Guys, we all know Yongsun is not Moonbyul’s girlfriend.”

“Thank you, Sandeul.”

“She’s her wife.”

“You bastard!” Moonbyul punched Sandeul.

Everyone laughed as Sandeul cried out in pain. As the laughs died down, Amber spoke.

“Can you believe this is gonna be my last month with you guys?”

“Yeah, it sucks that you’re moving.” Minhyuk sadly said.

“Yeah, but I sure won’t miss the weather here.”

The group laughed at that.

“But Moonbyul, I want to tell you something,” Amber said full of worry.

“What?”

“The family moving into my house. We got to see them and…”

“And what?”

“It’s… Minji, her family bought my house.”

Moonbyul froze once she heard Minji’s name.

_Minji is moving back here? But why?_

After she got over her and got her life together, she comes back. The past soon comes flooding in and Moonbyul was about to cry when a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She looked to her right and saw Sandeul smile softly at her. She sighed shakily. “Thanks.”

Sandeul dropped his hand. “Yeah, no problem. Just know we’re always here for you, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry for telling you Byul.”

Moonbyul smiled weakly at Amber. “No don’t be I’m glad you told me. Now come, this is a party to celebrate my birth not a pity party.”

* * *

After a while, Moonbyul left the party to go meet up with Wheein, Hyejin, and Yongsun. After a while she reached the mall and entered, heading to the spot the group decided to meet up at. As she reached the indoor water fountain, she smiled to see a bouncing Wheein waving to her with both of her arms.

“MOONBYUL, WE’RE RIGHT OVER HERE!!!”

She finally reached the group and said hi to the two. Though she couldn’t find Yongsun. “Where’s Yongsun?”

“Ah, she said she needed to get something quickly before you came here, but I guess she was too slow,” Hyejin answered.

Moonbyul nodded and the three waited for Yongsun to return. After waiting for about five minutes, Yongsun came back holding a small box.

“What took you so long?” Moonbyul asked.

“Only getting you your gift from my car, but I couldn’t find it.” Yongsun handed out the box for Moonbyul to take. “Don’t worry I found it. It was in my pocket the whole time.”

Moonbyul rolled her eyes and laughed as she took the small box. Guessing by the size of the box, it had to be some type of jewelry. She tried to open the box.

“NO!” Yongsun yelled, startling everyone around them and Yongsun blushed in embarrassment by her sudden volume and she quickly apologized before she looked at Moonbyul.

“Don’t open it just yet. Open it when you get home.”

“Then why give it to her now?” Hyejin questioned.

“I didn’t want to forget. The box was literally in my pocket the whole time while I was looking for it in my car.”

“Understandable.”

“Guys, I’m about to die out of boredom just standing here. Let’s go to that arcade I saw when I entered. Come on let’s go.” Wheein grabbed Hyejin’s arm and ran towards the direction the arcade was located.

Moonbyul and Yongsun walked as fast as possible, trying not to lose Wheein and Hyejin. Though a hyper Wheein is fast enough to catch up to a cheetah and the two were left behind.

“Dang. Huh. Wheein sure is. Huh. Fast.” Yongsun panted through breathes.

“That’s why we. Huh, call her. Huh, Wheepup. Huh.”

The two walked as they tried to catch their breaths. Knowing Wheein and Hyejin are already at the arcade and forgot about them already, the two did a little shopping before they go to the arcade. They could always say they didn’t know where to go. Wheein would understand.

When they finally got to the arcade after an hour and a half, they were met with an angry Wheein and a not amused Hyejin.

“Where were you two?!?” Wheein yelled.

“We were… lost?” Moonbyul shrugged as she smiled sheepishly. Showing the many bags she didn’t have earlier.

“LIES!!!”

“Calm down Wheein, we got you food~” Yongsun handed Wheein and Hyejin cinnamon pretzel bites.

Wheein squinted at them as she took a piece and instantly made a satisfying sound with the food she received.

“You are forgiven a little bit, but I’m still mad at you. Just a little.” Wheein said and continued eating her bites.

The two sighed in relief and the four then went back to play in the arcade using Moonbyul’s money of course.

“We’re celebrating my birthday and I’m the one who has to pay?”

“Thank you Moonbyul.” Hyejin smiled and Moonbyul rolled her eyes.

Wheein and Hyejin were busy playing with the claw machine as Wheein was desperately trying to get this plushie. Moonbyul and Yongsun went and played competitive games against each other. They first played basketball which Moonbyul destroyed Yongsun in. Second, they played a digital shooter which Yongsun equally destroyed Moonbyul in. And to settle the score on who’s the best at arcade games they did a punching game which was a very close match, but Yongsun ultimately won.

“Remind me to not mess with you ever again.”

“Will do, or else you’re gonna catch these hands the next time we fight,” Yongsun smirked and Moonbyul chuckled nervously.

The four then met up at the laser tag entrance to do a two v two before they left. Wheein and Yongsun vs. Moonbyul and Hyejin. It was very chaotic, Yongsun and Wheein kept running around screaming making Moonbyul and Hyejin easily find them, but feel like they were gonna go deaf when they got close enough to shoot them. Moonbyul and Hyejin were also cheating by hiding their chest plates the whole game. The game soon ended with Hyejin and Moonbyul as the winners.

“That wasn’t fair, you guys cheated.” Yongsun grumpily said.

Moonbyul laughed. “maybe you should’ve used your brain instead of screaming the whole time.”

Yongsun lightly punched Moonbyul and they four laughed as they went shopping or looked around the mall for the remaining time of their hangout. Soon Wheein and Hyejin’s rides came to pick them up leaving the two behind again.

“Have fun on your date,” Wheein called out before they left.

“Wait for what!?!” Moonbyul yelled, but Wheein didn’t get to hear as the car already left.

“I guess we should go home too since you’re also gonna celebrate your birthday with your family,” Yongsun said.

“I guess, but I have fun hanging out with you. They can always wait.”

“I love hanging out with you too, but you should spend these last few hours with your family, we can always hang out next time.”

Moonbyul smirked. “A next time? Yongsun already wanting to hang out with me. OW!” Moonbyul rubbed her bruised arm.

“Did you forget that I beat you in the punching game?”

“Okay, okay.” Moonbyul pouted. “Since you hurt me, can I open your present?”

Yongsun blushed. “What?!? I-I mean I-If you w-want I guess, just d-don’t lie to me how you f-feel about it.”

“Okay. I’ll be one-hundred percent honest about how I feel.”

“Good.”

Moonbyul reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed out the small box. She opened it carefully like she was afraid that something would pop out. When she opened it her mouth hanged open in surprise. Inside the box was a necklace made of silver with a little moon hanging from it. Moonbyul smiled.

“I was gonna mess with you and say that it was ugly, but it’s too beautiful to say something so mean.”

“Oh my god, you jerk.” Yongsun punched Moonbyul lightly.

“Guess I deserved it.” Moonbyul chuckled as she rubbed her arm for the umpteenth time. “Thank you so much, I love it.”

Yongsun looked away blushing. “Y-you’re welcome.”

Moonbyul pulled Yongsun into a hug. Yongsun was surprised but returned the gesture quickly. The hug felt like it lasted for an hour before the two let go.

Moonbyul smiled at Yongsun. “Text me when you get home okay?”

“Not unless you do the same and tell me how dinner with your family was.”

“Sure thing.”

The two stared into each other’s eyes filled with love and didn’t want to leave feeling that they could lose something if they did. The two felt as if they should confess their feelings for one another or at least say something. Yongsun was about to, but Moonbyul cut her off and broke their intimate moment.

“I’ll, uh, see you later then.”

Yongsun was disappointed. “Oh, yeah, for sure. Umm, have fun I guess.”

“Yeah, same to you, good night.”

“Good night.”

The two waved awkwardly as they walked away from each other and as they both reached their vehicles, they both sighed and slammed their heads onto the wheel, with Yongsun accidentally honking the horn and startling herself and slamming her hands onto her face.

_These feelings for Moonbyul/Yongsun sucked._ The two thought.

* * *

Moonbyul went back home to have dinner. It wasn’t eventful as it was just her two younger sisters, her mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, and one of her sister’s boyfriend. The family ate quietly with a few small talks to catch up on each other’s lives. Yesol saw something around Moonbyul’s neck and pointed it out.

“What’s that around your neck? I never saw this one before. Is it new?”

Moonbyul looked down and smiled. “yeah it’s new. It was a gift from someone.”

“Is it from that Yongsun girl? She makes you smile a lot more. I do hope we get to see her someday.” Moonbyul’s mother spoke.

“Mom!” Moonbyul whined as she blushed, and everyone laughed.

“I mean it. Even if you two never date, I want to at least see the girl once.”

Moonbyul groaned and placed her hands to her face. Why can’t she have a normal chat in peace without it going back to Yongsun? She wasn’t really complaining though. She may show that she hated it on the outside, but secretly underneath she loved it. It gave her more confirmation over her feelings with the senior and how she might like her back, but it scared her knowing that maybe she was getting mixed signals and Yongsun only saw her as a friend.

_Man, being in love sucks._


	8. Promise

It was Christmas day, Moonbyul’s favorite holiday, so it wasn’t a surprise when she woke up as early as 5 o’clock, yelled at her family to wake up, and immediately ran downstairs jumping up and down like her three dogs as she waited for her family to get down. Once the family was gathered in the living room, they opened presents and had a few laughs. As she carried her presents into her room, she noticed the present for Yongsun on her desk and mentally slapped herself for forgetting. She quickly placed her presents down on her bed and grabbed her phone to call the senior. The phone ranged until it was answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Yongsun. Am I disturbing anything.”

"No, not really. Why?”

“Just wanted to know if I can come to your house to give you’re your gift.”

“Why not give it to me tomorrow?”

“Yongsun, Christmas gifts are meant to be open on CHRISTMAS.”

A sighed could be heard on Yongsun’s end. “Fine, just don’t be embarrassing when you see my parents.”

“Can’t keep any promises. Bye.”

“Moon-“

Moonbyul hung up before Yongsun could yell at her. She can’t wait to see Yongsun. But then she realized that she would be meeting Yongsun’s parents, and that made her nervous.

_"I’m meeting Yongsun’s parents._ _Shhhiiiiii_ _…"_

* * *

Moonbyul was standing in front of Yongsun’s door for five minutes, but she still couldn’t bring herself to knock on the door. Moonbyul sighed. _"Calm down, Moonbyul. You got this. You shouldn’t be worried too much, it’s not like your dating Yongsun."_ She thought to herself in order to calm her quickly beating heart. Moonbyul gave herself a pep talk until her heart quieted down enough and went to knock on the door. After an excruciating minute or two, Yongsun opened the door. The senior smiled brightly when she noticed it was Moonbyul.

“Hey. Come on in.” Yongsun scooted to the side to let Moonbyul in. As she entered, she quickly around and saw Yongsun’s parents in the kitchen table eating.

_"Oh,_ _no! You screwed up already! You never interrupt a family moment like this."_

“Wait right here. I have to get your gift too.” Yongsun then whispered. “Thanks for coming over, it was getting awkward.” Then she quickly left, leaving Moonbyul alone with her parents.

Moonbyul was smiling internally until Yongsun’s mother, Mrs. Kim, spoke.

“So you’re Moonbyul?”

“Y-yes m-ma’am.”

Mrs. Kim chuckled at Moonbyul’s nervousness. “Our Yongsun talks a lot about you.”

Moonbyul was surprised at that.

_Yongsun talked about me… to her parents???_

“Sh-she h-has? H-hopefully th-they w-were g-g-good.”

Mr. and Mrs. Kim both laughed.

“All good. Don’t worry.” Mr. Kim reassured.

Moonbyul let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding onto. Yongsun came back with her gift for Moonbyul.

“I’m back, here’s your gift, Byul.”

“And here’s yours.”

The two exchanged gifts and opened them at the exact same time. Their jaws both dropped when they saw the gifts.

Moonbyul took out the Polaroid camera and Yongsun took out a silver necklace with a sun and a framed photo of her, Moonbyul, Hyejin, and Wheein. The two then stared at each. Moonbyul spoke first.

“How did you know I wanted a camera?”

“Well, you said you always wanted to start taking pictures as a hobby, so I thought why not start you off with a camera that gives you physical copies?”

Moonbyul smiled softly at Yongsun’s words. “Thank you. I love it.”

“I’m glad you like it. I… umm… happy that you got me a necklace and the picture frame of all of us.”

“Well, you gave me a moon necklace, so I thought I’d give you a sun necklace. And I remember you telling me during a phone call one day that you went to a new school because you felt alone at your old one, so I thought getting you a picture of us four would remind you that your not alone anymore.”

Yongsun looked down, trying to hide her blush as she shyly smiled at Moonbyul’s thoughtfulness.

“Thank you,” was all Yongsun could say. She was so mesmerized by the photo taken by Moonbyul that she forgot her parents were watching the two. She jumped a little when her father cleared his throat.

“Sorry to cut this moment short, but Yongsun’s food is getting cold.”

“Oh yeah, sorry, I understand completely, I’ll leave you guys alone now. Thank you for allowing me to come visit.”

“No problem, just make sure to plan to visit at a much earlier date so this doesn’t happen.”

“Yes, sir. Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Kim. Bye, Yong.”

And with that, Moonbyul left, leaving the Kim family alone.

“That girl is sure…unique.” Mrs. Kim said.

“Yeah, she sure is.” Yongsun walked back to the table to rejoin her parents for dinner, and everything went quiet again.

* * *

Yongsun was sitting in her living room watching the New York live countdown footage when her phone rang. She didn’t need to look at the caller ID to know who it was and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey Yong. What have you been up to?”

Yongsun smiled. Hearing Moonbyul’s voice always made her day a lot better. “Nothing much. Just watching the New York countdown by myself.”

“What? Where're your parents?”

“They’re at a party.”

The line was silent for a while, and Yongsun checked to make sure the line didn’t cut. It wasn’t

“Moon-“

“Just hold on a little longer, we’re coming over.”

"Wait, wha-" The line ended before she could question Moonbyul.

Yongsun put her phone down and went back to watching the live footage. Twenty minutes later, her door knocked, and she went up to open it. She was immediately attacked by a hugging Wheein.

“Yongsun we didn’t forget about you, I promise!”

Yongsun smiled and patted Wheein’s head. “I know.”

“Yeah Wheein, she knows cause someone couldn’t hold our little secret for just twenty more minutes.” Hyejin glared at Moonbyul.

“I couldn’t take it, she sounded so sad when I was talking to her.”

Yongsun laughed and gathered the other two for a group hug.

“Thanks, guys.”

The four then had a mini party as they waited for the countdown to start. They had serious talks, jokes never had I ever, and games. Yongsun always celebrated New Year by herself and it made her happy knowing she was celebrating this New Year with her close friends… with Moonbyul.

“5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” The four cheered, clanking their glasses filled with non-alcoholic sparkling wine.

Wheein and Hyejin were arguing over which sparkling champagne was the best. Moonbyul was watching the two bicker and laughing at some comments. Yongsun was looking at the Moonbyul’s hand, which was close to hers but separated by a small space. She was wondering if it was okay to hold her hand or if it was too much. She didn’t want to ruin what she and Moonbyul had, but didn’t want to hide her affection for the junior.

She was deep in thought that she didn’t realize that Moonbyul was looking at her. The junior saw what her friend was looking at and placed her hand on top of Yongsun’s. Yongsun still didn’t realize, so she squeezed a little, which caught the senior’s attention this time. Yongsun blushed and quickly looked at Moonbyul, who smiled softly. Yongsun smiled back.

“Promise to do this again next year?” Yongsun asked, knowing the answer the junior would say.

“Promise.”

Though Yongsun expected the answer, she smiled brightly and went back to give the two sophomores her attention as the two were still bickering.

“Guys stop your bickering and let’s take a picture of this day.” Moonbyul got up and went to her backpack. She quickly came back with the Polaroid she was gifted. She turned the camera around to take a selfie. “Okay, guys grab your glasses and say Happy New Year.”

The three did as they were told and said Happy New Year when Moonbyul took the photo. Once the photo got its color, the girls cheered and signed the photo. Yongsun smiled.

_This wasn’t so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn’t post on Friday. Thanksgiving and Black Friday made it difficult to work on the fic, but I am back don’t worry. I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving or a good day at least. I’ll see you guys on Wednesday.


	9. She Returns

The second semester finally started and Moonbyul was excited that summer is just one semester away but was a little down knowing that this will be the last semester she would get to be Yongsun in school. The senior sat beside her talking to Wheein and Hyejin about their classes and Moonbyul was so deep in thought and the three were so focused on their conversation that they didn’t know the person who was walking towards their table.

That was until the person wrapped their arms around Moonbyul. Moonbyul was shocked by the gesture. At first, she thought it was one of her three friends, but when she looked up, she saw that the three were staring right at her with confused expressions. She only figured who the person behind her was once they spoke and she immediately froze in fear.

“MOONIE! Oh my god, it has been soooo long since we last saw each other. How are you?”

She remembered Amber’s warning at the birthday party and mentally cursed at herself for forgetting about it. Hearing that voice reopened wounds that she thought she fixed, so she tried her best to keep a strong image as she mentally breaking down. Moonbyul then slowly turned to look at the person who has caused her nothing, but pain.

“H-hey Minji,” Moonbyul said shakily. “I-it has been a long t-time. I-I’ve been… good. You?” Moonbyul wanted to run, flee, do anything, but stay here.

“I’m doing soooo much better seeing you.” Minji booped Moonbyul’s nose.

Yongsun didn’t know who this girl was and by seeing Hyejin and Wheein’s reactions, they didn’t know either. The girl was making Moonbyul very uncomfortable as the junior cowered deeper into her chair when the girl spoke or touched. Yongsun may not know who this girl is, but she already didn’t like her one bit.

“Ummm… excuse me.” Yongsun said getting the girl’s attention. “I think you’re making Byul uncomfortable.”

Seems like Yongsun’s words offended the girl, cause she quickly left Moonbyul’s side and walked to her.

“And you are?”

Yongsun was surprised by Minji’s attitude. “I… uh… My name is Yongsun Kim.”

“You must be new then, so let me help you understand. My name is Minji. Moonbyul and I used to be a thing, so whatever you know about her, I already know and a lot more.” Minji smirked.

Yongsun was shocked by what she heard. This girl, Minji, and Moonbyul were a… thing? Well, used to and that is understandable by the girl’s attitude. She wonders what Moonbyul saw in her in the first place. The bell ranged and Moonbyul quickly got up, grabbed Yongsun by her hand and rushed towards their first-class period, (which was still the same) but not without apologizing to Wheein and Hyejin. Once the two entered the field house and sat down on the bleachers, Yongsun spoke.

“How come you never told me about her?”

“I- umm…” Moonbyul looked down and started twiddling her thumbs.

Yongsun understood that Moonbyul and uncomfortable, so she decided to get rid of the subject for now. She placed her hand on Moonbyul’s shoulder, who relaxed from the touch.

“Look we don’t have to talk about it now since you seem uncomfortable. We can always talk about it later when you feel ready okay?” Yongsun smiled even though she knew the junior wouldn’t be able to see as she was still looking down.

Moonbyul just nodded and sighed heavily. Feeling relieved that Yongsun understood and didn’t push further. Seulgi, Wendy, Irene, and Jin came over and saw the two. They all waved and sat around and when Moonbyul told them about what happened before class, they all tried to cheer her up.

“Hey, at least she’s not in our gym class right?” Jin said.

Wendy hit Jin’s side. “Shut it Jin or else you’re gonna jinx it.”

Just then the door slammed open, catching everyone’s attention. Jin got hit on his side again as the person slamming the door was none other than Minji.

“Look what you did! You jinxed it!” Seulgi yelled.

“I didn’t mean to.”

Moonbyul groaned and placed her hands onto her face. Her favorite class was gonna become a nightmare.

“Oh, hey, guys.” Minji walked towards the group. “I can’t believe you ditched me Moonie. I’m very hurt.”

Minji shoved Yongsun to the side and took her spot next to Moonbyul. The group looked in disbelief at what she just did. Minji noticed the stares and looked at Yongsun.

“If you didn’t want to be shoved, maybe you shouldn’t have been sitting next to my Moonie.”

Yongsun was fuming and everyone who knew her could see it. This girl was so rude. She possibly couldn’t see any way how Moonbyul could have been in a relationship with Minji. Maybe the girl blackmailed Moonbyul or something. She needed to know, but she wants Moonbyul to be comfortable when she does, but that won’t happen as Minji is blatantly getting in front of her Moonbyul’s face. She was about to give Minji a piece of her mind when the teacher came in and started calling for attendance. She told herself that she’ll give this girl a piece of her mind later.

During the teacher’s conversation, Yongsun moved to Moonbyul’s other side and calmed the junior down by placing her hand on top of her own. She looked at Minji to see her expression and she looked unhappy but did nothing about it. Yongsun smirked at her small victory. Once the teacher finished assigning seats and let the students do whatever until the bell rang, Seulgi and Jin quickly took Moonbyul to play basketball with them. Irene and Wendy followed suit. Yongsun was about to follow too, but Minji sat her back down forcefully.

“What do you think you’re doing, Kim?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb.” Minji harshly said. “You don’t have what Moonbyul and I have, so stop it.”

Yongsun quickly swiped her hand away. “Good, cause whatever you two have isn’t healthy.” She then turned around and started walking away, but not without Minji shouting one last thing at her.

“Watch your back, Kim!”

* * *

“Finally! Food!” Hyejin exclaimed as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

The four still had lunch together, but it was moved to the sixth period which Hyejin loved. The group grew bigger as they now sat with Sandeul, Jin, Jhope, Irene, Seulgi, Joy, Wendy, and Yeri.

“I heard Minji came back,” Yeri said.

“Luckily she doesn’t have the same lunch,” Jhope said.

“That’s what Jin said during gym and the devil showed up minutes later,” Irene exclaimed.

“Hey, I said it wasn’t my fault.”

“No Jin, it’s totally your fault, but this time I know she doesn’t, because Namjoon told me he saw her get lunch two periods ago.”

“I hope you’re right,” Moonbyul said as she played with her food.

The group went back to eating and small talk. Moonbyul later gave the rest of her lunch to Hyejin as the sophomore begged for more food.

“So, you three hadn’t met Minji before right?” Seulgi exclaimed.

Yongsun, Wheein, and Hyejin nodded in agreement.

“How do you guys feel about her?”

“I hate her guts.” Yongsun quickly said and everyone in the table laughed. “What?”

“Sandeul calmed his laughter. “Nothing it’s just, you answered so fast.”

“Of course I would. I might have just seen the girl for a few hours, but the girl did nothing but made Moonbyul uncomfortable and she shoved me! I mean who does that to someone when there’s an open seat for her to take?”

Moonbyul chuckled. “That’s Minji for yeah.”

“I don’t see what you saw in that girl.” Yongsun huffed and crossed her arms.

“I don’t really know either, but I could tell you about our past together.”

Those words caught everyone’s attention and they all stared at Moonbyul. Yongsun gently placed a hand on Moonbyul’s arm.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to force it.”

Moonbyul took Yongsun’s hand on her arm and placed it on the senior’s lap. “I know and I promise you when I say I feel comfortable enough to talk about.”

“… okay.”

Moonbyul sighed. “Well, it started when I was a freshman- “

“Sorry to cut your flashback short, but Minji is coming.” Yeri interrupted.

“JHOPE YOU LIAR!!!” Wheein yelled.

“Don’t blame me, blame Namjoon.”

Moonbyul tried to calm down the group, but she herself wasn’t calm. She didn’t understand why Minji was here if she had lunch two class periods ago. Minji finally reached the group and wrapped her arm around Moonbyul’s shoulder. The junior tensed up from the action.

“Hey guys, missed me?”

“No.” Joy quietly said, but Minji must have heard it as she glared at her. “I… uh, mean, yeah for sure.”

“Minji I thought you already had lunch?” Moonbyul questioned as she slowly tried to nudge Minji off her.

“Oh I did, but I asked the teacher that I needed to go to the bathroom.”

“All the way here?”

Minji ignored Moonbyul’s question.

“Anyway, Moonbyul want to come with me?”

“No.”

“Too bad.”

Minji grabbed Moonbyul’s arm and pulled her along towards the bathroom. Moonbyul turned around and mouthed, “help me” as she was being dragged. Yongsun’s blood was boiling at the entire scene that took place and she quickly stood up to follow the two.

“I don’t know who to fear more. Minji or an angry Yongsun.” Hyejin said.

Wheein answered Hyejin’s question.

“Of course you know and it isn’t Minji.”

* * *

Once the two entered the bathroom, Moonbyul was immediately shoved against the wall.

“Ow! What the he- “

Minji slammed her hand on the wall next to Moonbyul’s head, making her silent. Minji smirked.

“You know, I really missed you,” Minji stated. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you when I was away.” She slid her hand on Moonbyul’s shoulder. “I missed us.”

Moonbyul shoved Minji’s hand away.

“I didn’t.” Moonbyul started to walk away.

Minji pretended to sound hurt. “Ouch, I’m hurt Moonie. Did you know how hard it was to come back here?”

“Don’t call me Moonie and I never asked you to come back. And if I’m being honest, you leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Moonbyul then opened the door and left, leaving a shocked Minji behind.

Yongsun was in front of the bathroom door. She was about to open it when it opened by itself. Yongsun looked to see that Moonbyul was at the door and sighed in relief. Moonbyul was happy that Yongsun tried to save her. The two started to walk back to their table and as they did Moonbyul sighed and spoke.

“Hey Yong?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I come over to your house? I… think I’m comfortable enough to tell you now.”

Yongsun softly smiled.

“Okay.”


	10. Being In Love Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here :)

After school, Yongsun and Moonbyul went to the senior’s house as the house had more privacy compared to the junior’s. As the two were sitting on the living room couch, Moonbyul was shifting nervously. Yongsun noticed the action.

“Hey,” Yongsun softly spoke catching Moonbyul’s attention. “If you don’t feel comfortable talking about it now, you don’t have to say it. I’ll understand.”

Moonbyul smiled. Yongsun was always patient with her no matter what the junior did.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll tell you.”

Yongsun sighed. “Okay, but if you need to stop, just tell me.”

Moonbyul smiled.

**~Flashback~**

Moonbyul and Minji have known each other since they were in elementary. Moonbyul came to Minji’s rescue when she was being bullied and the two stayed side by side ever since. Since the two have been friends for years, Moonbyul started to notice changes happening to her friend slowly but didn’t think much of it as Minji seemed to still enjoy her company and that was the only thing that mattered to her. During their first year in middle school, Moonbyul came out to Minji. The girl was a little hesitant, but she remembered how close Moonbyul was to her crush, Ben, so she accepted her.

The reason for Moonbyul coming out to Minji was because she had a crush on her best friend. They were always teased as a couple by their closeness and it made her fall for the girl, but she never wanted to push things further in case it ruined their relationship. But with the help of Seulgi and her friends, she got the courage to ask out Minji, who said yes. Minji only accepted Moonbyul’s proposal, because she thinks to date her would get her closer to Ben, who was known to go after girls that are dating. Her plan worked as the guy who never talked to her suddenly started to talk to her.

Though Moonbyul and Minji have been dating for two weeks now, they did nothing that couples would do, but Moonbyul never questioned it as Minji might not be too comfortable yet. Her friends thought something else was up and though they were the ones to encourage Moonbyul to ask Minji out, they realize now that Minji was just using her for something, they just didn’t know what, but they don’t want Moonbyul to find out and be heartbroken. During lunch, Minhyuk spoke to her about the situation.

“Moonbyul, I think we should talk.”

Moonbyul arched an eyebrow at the odd question. “About what?”

“About Minji.”

“What about Minji?” Moonbyul was confused about what Minhyuk wanted to talk about.

Minhyuk tried his best to speak, but it always seemed to catch in his throat. He didn’t want to say it, and everyone knew, but YooA took it upon herself to finish what he was going to say and what everyone was thinking.

“I think you should break up with Minji.”

“What?”

“You just seem upset-“

“Upset that my friends no longer support my relationship.”

“You know that isn’t true. We supported your relationship, but it seems like, and I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like Minji is just using you.”

Once those five words were said, Moonbyul froze. She always suspected something was up with Minji when she never wanted to do anything as simple as holding hands, but she never wanted to think that. If Minji was using her, what would be, who would it be and why use her? She was conflicted and fell silent as she played with the food on her tray, losing her appetite.

“Moonbyul, I’m- “

“No, no you may be right. I just… I just need some time to myself.”

The silver-haired girl grabbed her tray to throw away and walked away. Everyone knew Moonbyul’s feelings for her girlfriend and felt sorry that she didn’t returned the same love. It hurt even more knowing that they needed to tell their friend this and how she would react.

“Maybe we shou- “

“No.” Jin interrupted. “Give her some space to think. We’ll probably worsen the situation than we already did if we follow her.”

Minhyuk disagreed with the last part but understood that Moonbyul might need some to herself and decided to give her the space she needed. He never thought her alone time would take two weeks. He wanted to comfort his friend but didn’t know what to do in order to do so. He was walking to the park with Sandeul, Jin, and Seulgi as they tried to think of a plan to comfort Moonbyul. The group stopped walking once they spotted Minji and Ben in front of Ben’s house and quickly hid behind a conveniently placed bush.

“What is she doing at Ben’s house?” Seulgi whispered as she grabbed her phone.

“She’s probably trying to get or give something to Ben,” Minhyuk whispered back.

“More like giving him a kiss.” Sandeul retorted.

“We don’t know that.” Minhyuk didn’t know why he was trying to defend Minji. Minji probably is cheating on Byul, but he didn’t want to speculate until there is evident proof.

“Then why is she kissing him right now?” Jin questioned.

Minhyuk was surprised and looked up a peak to see that Jin was right. He was disappointed in Minji’s actions and felt sorrier for Moonbyul. A clicking sound of a camera was heard and the four all immediately ducked down. Jin, Sandeul, and Minhyuk all stared at Seulgi angrily.

“Are you trying to get us caught!?!” Jin whispered.

Seulgi shushed Jin. “It’s for evidence. Now shut it or they’ll know where we are.”

Jin kept quiet but was mentally cursing at Seulgi. Five minutes passed and nothing happened, so Minhyuk looked up and saw that Both Ben and Minji were gone. He sighed in relief.

“They’re gone. Let’s go.”

“We’re just gonna ignore this situation happened and go play basketball?” Sandeul asked confused.

“Of course not, we’re gonna go to Moonbyul’s place and show her the photo Seulgi took, now come on.”

The three nodded in agreement and the four walked to Moonbyul’s house. As the four entered their silver-haired friend’s room, Moonbyul jumped by her friend’s sudden appearance.

“Jesus! What are you guys doing here?”

“I know this seems bad, but we have proof that Minji is cheating on you. I took a photo.”

Moonbyul arched an eyebrow. “You guys were stalking Minji?”

“Of course not, you know we wouldn’t do that. We were just walking to the park and saw the two.” Jin defended. “Seulgi just show her the photo.”

“I am.” Seulgi handed Moonbyul her phone.

“This is a photo of you and Irene-“

“NO!” Seulgi quickly took her phone back. “You moved it. Here’s the photo.”

Seulgi showed Moonbyul the correct photo this time. She checked her phone again when Moonbyul gave no shocked expression. Moonbyul just sighed as she stared at the picture shown to her. She never wanted to suspect Minji was cheating on her, but the evidence in front of her was hard to deny and it made her upset. She was upset to know Minji used her, upset that Ben would go after her girlfriend, and upset that she truly thought Minji loved her the way she loved Minji.

Seulgi was worried. “Byul-“

“Maybe she didn’t mean it.” Moonbyul looked down holding back tears. “Maybe Ben forced her or, or-“

“We saw her initiate the kiss.” Sandeul interrupted. He immediately apologized when Moonbyul looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Seulgi gently hugged Moonbyul. “Sorry for giving you such sad news, but we just don’t want you in a relationship where you’re not receiving as much love as you give.”

“I-I un-understand.” Moonbyul said through hiccups.

Her friends tried their best to cheer her up by trying to catch up on the last two weeks they haven’t spoken. Moonbyul, however, was constantly distracted and her heart broke knowing what she had to do. Her heart broke knowing Minji never truly loved her and her best friend since elementary used her to get to a guy, and that hurts more than anything. Maybe she’s not meant for the love life.

The next day came for Moonbyul and she met up with Minji at a café to understand Minji’s actions, but she didn’t even get to speak as Minji broke up with her. Moonbyul was confused and became more confused when her “friend” said they should no longer be friends and left without saying a word. Moonbyul stood there for a few minutes before she quickly ran inside a bathroom stall and cried. She later went home and locked herself in her room for weeks and she was glad the school year was over since she could never face Minji again.

As much as Moonbyul’s mom understood her daughter’s feelings and let the girl sulk, she started to get irritated and one day barged into the room and force her eldest daughter to go out and do something other than sulk another day. She got the girl to shower, change her clothes, eat a healthy meal, force her outside, and locked the front door on her hoping her Byulyi will get right back on her feet. _"Seriously, that girl can’t do anything unless you give her a hard push out the door."_

Moonbyul knocked for her mother to let her back in for two minutes until she gave up. She then decided to text anyone if they wanted to hang out. Jin was out of town, Sandeul and Seulgi were already hanging out with their friends, YooA wasn’t responding to her texts, so she must be busy, but luckily or not, Minhyuk was free, so she got up and walked to his house. Once she got there, the two played a little basketball. Minhyuk thought if Moonbyul played her favorite sport, she’ll feel a little better. It worked as the girl was smiling and laughing as she was kicking his ass, 9-2.

“Hey, you know Yeri, right? Seulgi’s friend.” Minhyuk spoke.

Moonbyul was lining a shot. “Yeah. What about her?”

“She has a party tonight and I feel you should go.”

Moonbyul shot a basket winning with a score of 15-6 and asked. “Why?”

Minhyuk grabbed the ball. “I mean it’s a sign finally telling you to move on. I mean you finally come out the day Yeri has a party so…”

Moonbyul contemplated on the subject. Maybe it is a sign telling her to move by going to this party. She has been doing nothing but wastes her summer on Minji and that girl doesn’t deserve to be wasting tears and precious summer on anymore. Yeah, she’ll make new friends at this party and forget about Minji.

“Sure.”

“Woah really? Thought I had to more convincing, didn’t expect you to say yes.”

“Why not, your logic seems legit.”

Minhyuk smiled and threw the ball at his silver-haired friend.

“Good. Now let’s go one more round, I let you win that time.”

* * *

Moonbyul and Minhyuk were in front of Yeri’s front door waiting to be let in. Minhyuk looked to his friend’s side to see she was staring into space. He lightly nudged her a little and Moonbyul quickly turned to him confused. Minhyuk smiled.

“Just be yourself.”

Moonbyul let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and looked back at the door when it was opening. “I’ll do my best.”

Minhyuk gave her a thumbs up. “That’s the spirit.”

Yeri greeted the two and let them in. Moonbyul and Minhyuk split up as Minhyuk saw his friends and Moonbyul saw Seulgi with her friends, so she walked up to them.

Seulgi saw Moonbyul and screamed in excitement as she hugged her friend. “Holy shit! You’re finally out of your room. Let me guess, your mom got sick of you and decided you should hang out with people again.”

Moonbyul laughed at Seulgi’s accuracy. “Yeah.”

“Thank your mom for me then. Let’s catch up.”

Seulgi wrapped her arm around the silver-haired girl and introduced her to her friends. Moonbyul already knew Irene and Wendy and was introduced to both Joy and Yeri who were a year younger. As the group chatted Moonbyul looked around and something, more like some people caught her eye.

As the group chatted Moonbyul looked around and something, more like some people caught her eye. Two girls were at the food bar eating like mad. She looked at them a couple of times and felt like the two girls were on their fifth plate. She tapped Seulgi’s shoulder and asked if she knew the two. Seulgi didn’t know, but Joy was listening in and answered instead.

“The girl in dark blue is Hyejin and the one in brown is Wheein. Those two only talk to each other and no one else.”

“Ah… okay.”

After hearing what Joy said, Moonbyul made it her mission to become their friend, so she said her goodbyes as she parted ways to walk to the two. She froze however when she saw Minji and Ben together, smiling, being happy like they didn’t just break someone’s heart. She would have been sad seeing the two, but she wasn’t. Her blood was boiling, and she was gonna give the two a piece of her mind, but she was quickly pulled away by Sandeul. He let go of her when they were in another room.

“What the hell Sandeul!” Moonbyul yelled.

“Look. I saw you walking towards Minji all pissed and stuff and I thought you were gonna walk out with a few bruises and she isn’t worth that, so I pulled you out of there.”

“I-" Moonbyul held her tongue before she said something, she was gonna regret. She heaved out a breath to calm herself down before she spoke. “Thanks, Sandy.”

Sandeul smiled. “No problem, just don’t get into trouble again okay.”

“Sure.”

And with that, the two spilled ways and Moonbyul kept her promise to Sandeul, so she avoided Minji the entire night. She made new friends to forget the girl as much as she could, and it worked as she forgot about the pain.

She became so busy that she didn’t even know Minji moved until a month later when she entered her freshman year when her friend told her about it during a conversation. Moonbyul was happy to hear the news and went about her day feeling happy once again. She was happy with her friendships, her family, and her grades, but one thing always seemed to cause her pain and that was love. She never wanted to go back into one and always closed herself off in that area to never fall in love because she once fell in love and it sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I’m not dead I promise :D Sorry it took awhile I had to change Minji’s and Moonbyul’s relationship because it was hard to write in a way, but hopefully chapter 9 and chapter 10 Minji seem similar enough. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out faster as we’re back to MoonSun :D I also changed the summary for the fic since I think it doesn't fit into the story anymore. Hope you guys had a good Christmas and have a good New Year and I’ll see you guys on the next chapter.


	11. Comfort

As Yongsun listened to Moonbyul’s story, she felt so much emotion. Anger, sadness, pity, relief, and a bit of jealousy, but she didn’t know why she felt that. Well, she actually did but didn’t want to think that just yet. Once Moonbyul was finished, Yongsun hugged Moonbyul to which the junior returned.

“What Minji did was terrible and no one, especially you, deserved that. I’m glad you told me.”

“Thanks for listening Yong.”

“Anything for you. I promise I won’t be like Minji.”

Moonbyul’s eyes widened by Yongsun’s words. “What?”

It took a while for Yongsun to realize what she said, but when she did, she started to fumble her words. Finding an excuse. “A-as friends. I-I mean I won’t be like Minji a-as a f-friend… yeah.”

“Ah.” Was all Moonbyul could say. She was a little disappointed by those words, but she understood why she said them.

The two stayed silent as Yongsun comforted Moonbyul. As they did, Yongsun became more curious about two things. Why is she back and after what Minji did to Moonbyul, why try to go back to her?

“I’m a little confused about why Minji is back and trying to get back with you?”

“Moonbyul chuckled. “Beats me. Your answer is as good as mine.”

Yongsun stayed silent. She really needs to get to the bottom of this before Minji hurts Moonbyul again. That’s a promise she’ll make to herself.

* * *

The next day, Moonbyul, Yongsun, Wheein, and Hyejin were at their usual hangout table. Wheein and Hyejin were helping each other with homework for their next class. Yongsun and Moonbyul were acting like their usual selves.

“I’m telling you, water is wet!” Moonbyul exclaimed as she laughed.

“By who? You’re an idiot for thinking that!” Yongsun yelled, obviously not amused.

Moonbyul laughed even more. She always loved messing with Yongsun because her reactions are the funniest. She was glad Yongsun hadn’t killed her just yet.

Everything seemed normal around the table, but that was quickly ruined when an intruder was seen walking towards them. Wheein noticed the intruder and informed the three about them. Moonbyul quickly stopped laughing, Yongsun, Wheein, and Hyejin all glared at the intruder. The intruder placed her hand on Moonbyul’s shoulder and spoke.

“Hey, Moonie, Moonie’s friends, and… “ Minji glared at Yongsun. “Yong.”

Yongsun stopped glaring but kept her eyes at Minji. “Yongsun is just fine.”

“Oh, but I thought we were close enough friends for me to call you Yong.”

“It’s funny how you think we were even friends.”

Wheein laughed loudly at Yongsun’s words but quickly shut her lips when Minji glared at her. Minji heaved out a sigh, dropped her hand off Moonbyul, and put on a fake smile as she looked back at Yongsun making the girl feel a little uneasy.

“Well, I hope to be good friends with you then. After all, we both want the same thing from someone.”

Yongsun looked at Moonbyul whose eyes were looking down, and Yongsun could sense that the junior was uncomfortable. She stood up, grabbed Moonbyul’s things, signaled the sophomores and Moonbyul to get up as well, and spoke.

“Your wants are far different from my own. Unlike you, I am willing to wait, and respect other people’s wants.” And with that, the four walked away. Leaving Minji behind, who thankfully didn’t follow them, but it didn’t really matter since Moonbyul and Yongsun share the same first-class period with her.

Yongsun felt a soft nudge on her arm and looked at her side.

“Thanks for getting us out of there,” Moonbyul said.

Yongsun smiled softly. “I could tell you were uncomfortable, so I **HAD** to get you out of there.”

“Yeah, Yongsun thanks, I thought I was gonna get arrested for murder,” Hyejin said and everyone laughed. “ I honestly don’t see what you saw in that girl.”

Moonbyul chuckled lightly. “I promise she was a lot different before.”

“Sure… “ Yongsun rolled her eyes.

“I swear she was.”

“Okay, okay, we believe you Moonie.” Wheein teased.

“Please don’t call me that,” Moonbyul whined, causing the four to laugh.

Out of the many things she didn’t expect, walking Minji to the nurse’s office was definitely one of them. She was surprised that Minji didn’t come to start something when class started and even sat away from Moonbyul. She then started to suspect something when the teacher called her over to take Minji to the nurse’s office. Like why choose her when she could get Moonbyul to get closer to. Not that she wanted Moonbyul to take her place, but it just seemed off. Her questions reappeared again and she found this the perfect opportunity to get them answered.

“Hey, Minji?”

“What?”

“Why did you move back here?”

“Oh, well, my dad got relocated back here for work.”

Well, that answered one of them and it was faster than she expected. Thought she had to fight for her answer.

"Why are you trying to be friends with Moonbyul?”

Science. She wondered if the girl heard; she tried to repeat herself but was quickly cut off.

“I heard you the first time and can’t I just mend a friendship?”

“I mean you can, but you can’t just act like you didn’t just break her heart.”

Minji got out of Yongsun’s grasp, confusing the senior. The senior looked at her and she saw a pain expression on the girl.

“So, she told you, huh? I should’ve expected that.”

“Yes, she did and now I want to know what you want from her.”

“I told you, I want to be friends again.”

Yongsun didn’t believe that one bit. “Seems more than that. Are you sure you’re not trying to use her again?” Minji’s expression changed. “Cause I swear if you are I’ll- “

“I LIKE HER OKAY!” After saying those words, Minji instantly covered her mouth.

“What?” Yongsun was genuinely confused now. Why would she say this?

“I- umm… I- " Minji stuttered as she tried to find a reason, but was luckily cut off by someone.”

“There you are, Yong,” Moonbyul said as she rushed to the two carrying her own and Yongsun’s things. Moonbyul stopped jogging and took a few steps back when she saw Minji. “Wait, I thought you were supposed to be at the nurse’s office.”

“I- “

“I think you two need to talk.” Yongsun walked to Moonbyul, grabbing her things. She then softly spoke to the junior in front of her. “Thanks for grabbing my stuff. I know you’re scared to talk with her, so after I change I’ll be nearby if you need help, just call, okay?”

Moonbyul slowly nodded her head and Yongsun’s heart broke a little to see Moonbyul like this, but she felt it was necessary if she wants to move on and truly be happy. If she learned one thing about the girl in front of her, it’s that you need to give her a good push in the right direction or else she’ll never move.

Yongsun quickly hugged Moonbyul and left, leaving the two ex-lovers to themselves. The two stood at the same spot, feeling awkward around each other and it felt like an eternity passed until Minji spoke.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

Moonbyul quickly looked at Minji when she said that.

“I’m sorry for what I did. I’m sorry for being dumb and choosing some guy over the one person who cared for me. I’m sorry I ended a friendship because that same guy told me to.” Minji sighed shakily, holding back tears, then spoke softly. “I’m sorry for using and for being an asshole don’t have to forgive me, but I wanted to apologize.”

Moonbyul just stood there as she heard Minji apologize. Her words, they opened up old scars and wounds she thought she patched up. They made her feel the same pain she thought she got over so long ago.

“I- “ Moonbyul was choking back tears. “I don’t understand. Why did you do all those things? Was I not good enough?”

“No, no, you were. I just didn’t see that until it was too late. I was dumb and ignorant, but that doesn’t excuse the pain a caused you.”

“Why tell me this now?” Moonbyul let her tears fall. “Why tell me this after you play with my feelings again?”

“I wanted to, but my jealousy got the best of me.” Minji chuckled embarrassingly. “Thank god Yongsun reminded me what I wanted to do from the beginning this morning.”

Moonbyul looked confused. “Jealous?”

“Yeah. I was jealous of Yongsun and how she made you happy. The way I should’ve been, and it made me jealous enough to do some dumb things that did nothing but push you away even further. I’m trying to be a better person, but my old ways always seem to show and backfire on me.”

“I… “ Moonbyul hesitated, then sighed as she wiped some tears from her face. “Thanks for the apology, but… I think I deserve some space.”

Minji understood what Moonbyul wanted. She couldn’t blame her after what she did in the past. She couldn’t ask for the girl’s forgiveness, she couldn’t ask to start over, but she could give her space, she could try to be her friend, if she allowed it, but for now, space is needed and she’ll give it to her as long as she needs.

“I understand.” Minji turned around and spoke one more time before she left. “I’m sorry.”

Moonbyul waited for Minji’s footsteps to disappear before she sat down and cried. Old scars and wounds opened up, causing nothing but pain. All her life she wanted to scream, yell, curse at her, cause her the same pain she did to her long ago, but to hear her apologize, a part of her wanted to forgive her. A part of her wanted to go back to her and start over, but that wouldn’t be fair to the person who had never hurt her and showered her with nothing but love. She was angry at herself for wanting to go back.

Moonbyul was too lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the footsteps coming towards her. She only noticed someone was near her when the person leaned against her side and side-hug her. She jumped a little by the surprise and though she couldn’t see them; she knew who it was. She was thankful the girl didn’t say a word but listen to her cry and it comforted her as it was something she needed at the moment.

They moved to sit against the wall when the bell rang. She knew the stares directed at her, but it didn’t matter. The warmth from the girl on her side gave as she comforted her was all she needed now. She was happy to have her in her life.


	12. Going On A Date :D

It had been two weeks after that incident and Moonbyul was glad the senior didn’t bring it up as it wasn’t something she was ready to talk about just yet. Ever since then, her feelings for the senior seemed to have increased and it kind of scared her. She doesn’t want to risk anything, so she won’t try anything, but if Yongsun were the one to initiate she wouldn’t stop her.

Yongsun was laying in her bed sighing, she barely knew Moonbyul for even a year and she has a massive crush on her. She never felt like this before, so she asked Wheein to come over to help with her feelings. She was not surprised to see that Hyejin tagged along since they’re a total package. You get both of them or you get none of them. She let the two inside and knowing them; she gave them food and told them her whole situation with her feelings for Moonbyul once they entered her room.

“It’s pretty obvious you like her and she clearly likes you too,” Wheein said before she took a bite of her granola bar.

“Yeah. Me and Wheein have been friends for four years and we haven’t even done some of the things you two do.” Hyejin added, then proceeded to eat her ramen.

Hearing those replies led her to groan into her pillow. She hoped the two would tell her she’s crazy and to stop having this silly crush, but she was kind of glad the two were honest. It gave her confirmation that her feelings for the junior were okay and that she reciprocated it. Now it’s a question of if she should ask the girl out or not. She never did this before and she knew the junior wouldn’t try anything and it made her a little frustrated at her situation. She grabbed her pillow and groaned into it, letting out her frustration.

“Why are you groaning?” Wheein questioned.

Yongsun quickly shot up, causing the other two to jump a little by the sudden movement. “I need to find a way to ask out Moonbyul.”

“You should just ask her out during your conversation,” Hyejin answered.

Yongsun got flustered. “What! No, I can’t do that, what if she- ”

Wheein groaned. “Yongsun, look. I’m gonna be very honest with you and say that everyone knows Moonbyul won’t do shit. That means you have to be the one to initiate and ask her out, or else you two would never go anywhere and stay as friends for probably the rest of your lives.”

Yongsun knew she was right and laid back in her bed defeated. Questions filled up her mind. Where would she even take the junior? Would Moonbyul like it? Would she like it? Would it be bad or good? Would she even accept her date proposal? So many things ran through her mind and it took a good five minutes and Wheein and Hyejin to shake her to finally get her back into reality with an idea. She jumped up scaring the two sophomores again. “I know the place and make it a day she’ll never forget!”

“Yongsun!” Hyejin shouted. “Stop doing that, you keep scaring us!”

“Ah, sorry.” Yongsun blushed a little from embarrassment. “And thanks, guys.”

“Anything for you Yongmom,” Wheein said as she and Hyejin hugged the senior.

“Wait, a minute… Yongmom?”

* * *

Yongsun was more excited to go to school today than she normally was. Maybe because today was the day, she was gonna ask Moonbyul out on a date and just thinking about it plastered a smile on her face. She wasn’t gonna let the negatives stop her from reaching positives. As she walked to the morning table and was happy to be greeted by her three-favorite people.

“Hi Yong.” Moonbyul waved.

“Yongmom, we’re starving, feed us,” Hyejin said right after.

“Why wait until I come to ask?”

“Cause Moonbyul doesn’t have money,” Wheein answered.

“What? You never even asked me.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes, knowing full well what Wheein and Hyejin were doing. She didn’t know if the morning was the right time to ask, but it’ll have to do the guess.

“Okay, I’ll get you a snack. Wanna come with me Moonbyul?”

“Sure.” Moonbyul got up, and the two walked to the vending machines.

They walked in complete silence. When they reached to the machines, Yongsun gave change to Moonbyul to insert and found this as the right time to ask.

“Hey Moonbyul?“

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if youwanttogoonadatewithmethisSaturday?”

“Huh?” Moonbyul couldn’t register what Yongsun just said

Yongsun heaved out a sigh. “I was wondering if you want to go on a date this Saturday.” She looked away, embarrassed when she finally said it.

Moonbyul dropped the snacks she was holding, but quickly grabbed them. “With me?”

“Of course. Who else?”

“Wheein?”

“Wheein is not even around!”

Moonbyul chuckled. “I was making sure and yeah; I’ll go on a date with you.”

Yongsun smiled with a toothy grin, happy and relieved that Moonbyul accepted her date. “Okay. Now let’s go back before the two kids starve.

Moonbyul laughed. “Okay.”

* * *

It was finally the weekend, most importantly Saturday, which meant it was date time with Moonbyul and Yongsun couldn’t help but smile as she drove to the junior’s house. She noticed Moonbyul was waiting on her porch when she arrived and once the girl noticed, she immediately got up and ran to the vehicle and got inside the passenger seat.

“So where are we going?”

“Secret.” Yongsun giggled as Moonbyul whined from the answer given to her. “I don’t want to remain the surprise, so you’ll just have to wait.”

“Fine.”

Yongsun drove the car towards the destination. She hopes Moonbyul liked it since she did a lot of research for their first date. She wanted to be something that they can both enjoy and remember, but when she searched up some of the places, they were either boring for her or Moonbyul and she was losing hope. However, after an hour or two of research, there was one place that caught her eye. Yongsun parked her car and the two walked towards the entrance of an amusement park.

“An amusement park?”

“Yeah, why. You can always find fun and if you’re too scared to go on the rollercoasters, we can always go to the game booths, but we at least have to go on the Ferris Wheel.”

“Woah, how long have you been planning this for?” Moonbyul was amazed by Yongsun’s planning.

“Last week, but it took me almost two hours. Now let’s pick up the pace, so we don’t wait for an hour to go on rides if we are going on those.” Yongsun grabbed Moonbyul’s hand and ran towards the entrance. Moonbyul couldn’t help but smile.

_Yongsun really looks beautiful._

As they reached the entrance Yongsun realized she forgot her wallet at home and asked for Moonbyul to pay.

“You plan the whole thing, asked me out, and yet you let me pay.”

“Of course, it’s the least you could do, after I did all the hard work.”

Moonbyul shook her head as she smiled. “Fine.”

Once the two entered the park, they decided to first go on a roller coaster that looked the least scariest. It didn’t really matter though as they were the loudest screams on the ride. They came out of the ride with dazed expressions, but went on two more just for fun and not because they had a competition on who could last the longest riding the coasters, which Yongsun totally didn’t win at.

“I let you win. You started to look sick.” Moonbyul whined as she crossed her arms.

“Don’t be a sore loser.”

“I am not.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes playfully. “Sure, anyway, let’s get some food.”

They went to eat, and after they finished; they went to the game booths. They went to a few and won two small stuffed animals, a rabbit and hamster, and one big Squirtle plushie that Moonbyul won and gave to Yongsun. The senior found it cute that Moonbyul won it for her, but that didn’t keep her from smacking the girl when she told her the reason she got her the Squirtle is that the two were similar face wise.

They went to their last destination, which was the Ferris Wheel. It was a nice, calm way to end the day after all the things they did.

“Look at this sunset,” Yongsun said

The two looked at the setting sun and Moonbyul took a peek at Yongsun and she was breathless seeing the sight in front of her. The sight looked photo-worthy, so she took a picture on her phone. After she asked if it was okay with Yongsun, of course. She then showed the senior the photo.

“Woah, it looks so good.”

“Really?” Moonbyul asked. She thought the photo was okay at best.

“Yeah. You should do more.” Yongsun suggested.

“like a hobby?”

“Yeah.”

Moonbyul thought about it. She did like taking photos but never thought about it as a hobby. However, now that Yongsun complimented her on her photo and even suggested that she take it up as a hobby, she might do just that. “okay, I will.”

Yongsun then took a photo of Moonbyul, which wasn’t as good compared to Moonbyul’s, but no one is as gifted as her so it was alright. Moonbyul then took a photo of the two of them together and they chatted until they reached the ground and walked back to Yongsun’s car and drove towards Moonbyul’s house.

“So, how was the date today?” Yongsun asked.

“It was honestly the best first date. Never thought I’d have so much fun at an amusement park, but definitely changed that.”

Yongsun smiled at the reply and mentally high-five herself for succeeding on her mission. As they sadly reached to Moonbyul’s house, they hugged goodbye.

“Let’s do this again, okay?” Moonbyul asked.

“Absolutely. You have to plan the next one though.”

“Okay, but I can’t promise you it’ll be as good as this one.”

“that’s all right. No one is as good as me when it comes to planning dates.”

Moonbyul let go of Yongsun’s hug and lightly pushed her. “Oh my god, no need to be cocky!”

Yongsun laughed like a dolphin, and Moonbyul couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculously contagious laugh. They laughed for a good three minutes and slowly stopped. “Okay, I’ll go now. I’ll see you next time.”

Yongsun wiped a tear. “Yeah. See you and good night.”

“Night.” And with that Moonbyul left the car.

Yongsun watched the junior go inside her home and sighed in satisfaction. She was glad Moonbyul had fun, cause she was having the time of her life with her. This date only made Yongsun’s feelings grow even more for the junior, and she couldn’t wait for the next date. She knew that whatever Moonbyul planned for the two of them, she would enjoy it either way. She’s in love and it feels so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys guess the place they were gonna go on a date on? :D
> 
> And did you listen to Solar's new song with Kassy? It's good I promise.


	13. Yongsday

Yongsun woke up to the sound of her phone alarm going off telling her to wake up and get ready for school. She grabbed her phone and smiled when she looked into the group chat shared by her closest friends.  
  
**Belly Button  
  
Today 12:00 AM**  
  
 **Moonfartfart**  
Happy Birthday  
YongDunnie!!! :D  
  
 **Po (Wheein)**  
Nooooooo I wanted  
to be the first to  
say happy birthday  
to Yongsun!!! 🥺😢  
  
 **Moonfartfart**  
Too bad 🤪  
  
 **Po**  
Yongmom, Mombyul  
is bullying me 😫  
  
 **Moonfartfart**  
Yongmom?  
Mombyul?!?!  
  
 **Pei (Hyejin)  
** Guys, it's 12 am.  
Please shut up 😑  
  
 **Moonfartfart**  
Fine, but only  
because of Yongsun  
is asleep.  
  
 **Po**  
Of course, you stop  
because of Yongsun  
🙄  
  
 **Moonfartfart**  
Shhh 🤫  
  
She smiled at the three antics. They were dorks, but they were her dorks.  
  
**Belly Button  
  
Today 6:37 AM**  
  
**Yeba**  
Thanks, guys ❤  
  
 **Po**  
Yongmom is  
awake!!!  
  
 **Moonfartfart**  
Come by the table  
today for a surprise  
😉  
  
**Yeba**  
😳 

  
She closed her phone and quickly shot up from her bed. What did Moonbyul mean by surprise? She was both scared and excited for the junior's surprise, but if she wanted to see what it was, she would need to get ready. So she got up and did her daily routine; wash her face, brush her teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, play with JjingJjing, and drove to school. As she drove to the school, she tried to come up with the many surprises Moonbyul could've had, and she got more excited thinking about it. She finally got to the school to meet with her three favorite people in the world, but was surprised to see only two of them.  
  
"Hey, birthday girl," Wheein said happily like someone was not missing.  
  
"Where's Moonbyul?" She thought the girl was gonna give her a surprise.  
  
"Behind. you." A familiar voice spoke behind her.  
  
The words scared the senior, and she quickly jumped up and yelped. She then turned around to find the silver-haired girl laughing as she held onto a box towards her stomach. "If we weren't on school grounds, I would have peppered spray you."  
  
"I'm sorry," Moonbyul said between laughs. "There was a perfect opportunity, and I had to go take it, but I have something for your birthday. Here."  
  
Moonbyul then showed the box she was holding for Yongsun to take, to which the senior gladly did, but was interrupted by Moonbyul before she could open the box. "Hey, don't open it just yet."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just don't. It's that simple."  
  
"It's early in the morning and you two are already arguing over a box?" Hyejin said before the two started arguing. She wasn't ready for another food fight.  
  
"We're not arguing." Moonbyul and Yongsun said in unison.  
  
Hyejin rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. "Sure. Now sit down so we can hang before classes start."  
  
The two agreed in unison again and sat down to talk to the sophomores. They then sang happy birthday to Yongsun before the bell rang signaling students to go to their first class of the day.  
  
Throughout the whole school day, she was greeted with birthday wishes and the number of people who knew her birthday as she didn't recognize some of these people shocked her. Turned out Moonbyul, Hyejin, and Wheein told the whole school and asked them to wish her a happy birthday, but she didn't know that.  
  
At the end of the school day, Yongsun sat blindfolded in the passenger seat of Moonbyul's car as the junior drove to the destination they would celebrate her birthday at. She didn't enjoy being blindfolded, but with enough convincing (whining) from Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hyejin, she decided to tolerate her inability to see a few more minutes. The car finally came to a stop and Yongsun jumped a little and backed up when hands grabbed at her blindfold.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just taking your blindfold off now."  
  
"You should tell me before you grab my face next time. You scared me."  
  
"Why? It's just the three of us in the vehicle."  
  
"I don't know that. I was blindfolded, remember?"  
  
"Please stop fighting. You're traumatizing your children." Wheein interrupted.  
  


"Yeah Yongsun, think of our children."

"What, when did we take those two into our custody?" Yongsun chided.

"Ever since we fed them." Moonbyul clarified with a laugh. "Now let me take your mask off."

" I knew we shouldn't have fed them." Yongsun felt hands on her face and turned bright red as she smacked Moonbyul's hand away. "I can do it myself."

  
Moonbyul raised her hand in surrender. "Okay."  
  
As Yongsun took the blindfold off, she immediately closed her eyes from the brightness that in front of her. The other three got out of the vehicle and Moonbyul went to open Yongsun's door for her.  
Once she let her eyes adjust to her surroundings, she looked around and saw that they stopped at her favorite restaurant.  
  
"Aww thanks, guys, but did you really have to blindfold me for this?" The senior questioned.  
  
Moonbyul chuckled. "I guess not, hope you can forgive me."  
  
Yongsun thought about it. "I don't know."  
  
Moonbyul took Yongsun's hand.  
  
"How about I hold your hand as we walk there? Would you forgive me then?"  
  
Yongsun blushed by the junior's actions but didn't deny it when she liked it. "Okay."  
  
"Good now, let's go."  
  
Moonbyul and Yongsun walked to Wheein and Hyejin who were waiting for them at the front of the restaurant. They both let go when the sophomores noticed them and Hyejin gave them a thumbs up. Once the two caught up, the four entered the restaurant and they were guided to a table where they were greeted with a loud cheer by Yongsun's parents, Minhyuk, Irene, Seulgi, and Sandeul as they all cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YONGSUN!!!"  
  
"It was awkward with your parents." Sandeul came and add which caused everyone to laugh.  
  
Yongsun put her hands on her mouth as she tried hiding back tears.  
  
"Thank you, everyone!" Yongsun shouted as she took a seat holding back tears.  
  
"It was all Moonbyul's idea so you should thank her especially." Minhyuk teased and winked to Moonbyul.  
  
Moonbyul rolled her eyes. "Just the idea. Yongsun's parents made sure to reserve a table, so they should get the recognition too."  
  
"Well thank you, mom, dad, Moonbyul's idea, and everyone who came today."  
  
Everyone laughed at Yongsun's little joke and talked amongst themselves as they waited for the food to be served. The four didn't order their foods since it was ordered for them awhile ago. Yongsun wasn't surprised when the Tteokbokki plate was placed in front of her. She smiled and happily ate her food.  
  
"Looks like you got some competition and you're losing," Sandeul whispered into Moonbyul's ear and she immediately spits out her water back into its cup as she coughed.  
  
"Moonbyul, are you okay?" Yongsun said with worry.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Wrong pipe." Moonbyul gasped.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now thank you." Moonbyul smiled, hoping that that would be enough to convince the senior that she's fine. It seemed to work.  
  
"Oh, okay... Be more careful."  
  
"Will do thanks."  
  
Yongsun went back to eating her tteokbokki and as she did, Moonbyul glared at Sandeul who done nothing but laugh the entire time after the incident. Minhyuk shook his head at the two's antics. He swore that even though he and Moonbyul look like twins, Sandeul and her act more like siblings.  
  
The dinner party was coming to an end and people started to leave after saying their goodbyes and well wishes. Yongsun decided to ride home with her parents, so as Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hyejin were ready to leave she went to escort them to their vehicle. Wheein and Hyejin were in the back and before Moonbyul could enter the vehicle, Yomgsun spoke.  
  
"Thank you for the dinner idea."  
  
"No problem. The others were thinking about a party, but I thought something else since you're not much of a party gal."  
  
Yongsun chuckled. "You really know me even if we haven't met a full year."  
  
"It's not all of you, but I remember the important parts from the few months we've known each other."  
  
Yongsun blushed. The atmosphere around them changed, but neither one knew what to do. Yongsun's heart was racing and she wondered if Moonbyul's was too. The silence was killing her, so she tried to speak to break the silence.  
  
"I- "  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I have a date with my bed and don't want to be late." Hyejin interrupted.  
  
The two blushed embarrassingly as they forgot about the two sophomores in Moonbyul's car. The atmosphere became awkward.  
  
"I'll leave you now to take the two kids home," Yongsun said as she started to back up.  
  
"Okay." Moonbyul sighed sadly. "You sure you don't want to come with us?"  
  
"No, it's fine. Don't need to bother you to drive me home when my parents are here."  
  
"You know you're never a bother." The junior then smiled softly at her.  
  
Yongsun swore that smile was gonna be the death of her.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yongsun! Time to go!"  
  
"Okay!" Yongsun yelled to her parents. "I have to go, so I'll see you around?"  
  
"Yeah, see you around. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good Night Yongsun!"  
  
"Good night you two." And with that Yongsun disappeared as she ran to her parent's vehicle.  
  
Moonbyul sighed and got inside her car.  
  
"I felt I was watching a cringy slow romance," Hyejin said disgustedly.  
  
"Haha very funny."  
  


* * *

  
  
Yongsun sat on her bed holding the box Moonbyul gifted her this morning. She left it in her room before she left as she was forced to go into Moonbyul's car instead of her own to go to her surprise party. She really enjoyed the party and was happy with Moonbyul's thought into it to make it one where she would be comfortable in. She smiled softly at the thought of the event again.  
  
"You're all smiley, so I guess you had a good birthday?" Yonghee spoke through the facetime screen.  
  
Yonghee, Yongsun's older sister, couldn't attend Yongsun's birthday party as she was still studying abroad. It wasn't like this was the first time, but it was the first time Yonhee saw her sister smile on her birthday when she was gone. Yongsun would always give her a fake one when she asks, but this smile was genuine and she didn't even ask her how her birthday was yet, hence the question she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was Moonbyul there?" Yonghee smirked mischievously.  
  
Yongsun was too busy looking at the box to notice her sister's smirk. "Well she did come up with the idea, so yeah."  
  
"Aww, my little Yong is in love with someone she barely knew for a year."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm not judging you if you decide to date a certain someone this year, but I want you to be able to date someone who makes you happy."  
  
"I know."  
  
Yongsun was glad she had her sister's support. When Wheein and Hyejin were busy she would go to her sister who would always make time for her to talk about Moonbyul. Yonghee hadn't met Moonbyul only photos but can see that she makes her sister happy, so if the two did make it official, she would always support her sister, but make sure that Moonbyul knows not to break her sister's heart or else.  
  
"Wanna see me open my gift from Byul?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yongsun went and opened the box and smiled warmly when she saw another frame of pictures. Only this time it had only her and Moonbyul and were the photos taken on their first date. There were four photos inside, one with the plushies they won, the second was when they were about to ride their first coaster together, the third one had Yongsun staring out the window, and the last one had with them both inside the Ferris wheel. She turned the frame around saw the words, "Happy Birthday Yeba ❤" written on it. The biggest smile was placed on her face.  
  
"I'mma guess that you like the gift you got?"  
  
"Yeah wanna see?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Yongsun showed Yonghee the picture frame, her big grin still on her face, and Yonghee couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
"Cute." Was the only thing Yonghee said and Yongsun couldn't agree more.  
  
Yongsun got up and placed the frame on her desk and laid back on her bed. She then chatted a little bit with her sister about their days before ending the call to go to bed. As she tried to go to dreamland, she thought about everything that happened today and she felt nothing but joy. This had been the happiest she has ever been as she always celebrated her birthday with just her family, but ever since her sister left, it felt incomplete. It still felt like that a little bit at the dinner party today, but with the presence of her friends and Moonbyul's friends, it made up for it for now. One day her sister will meet Moonbyul and just the thought of it made her smile. She fell more in love with the junior if that was possible and slept into the warmest dreams with nothing but a smile on her face.


	14. Blocked

"I can't believe you had a birthday dinner party and didn't invite us." Bomi said annoyed.  
  
"I agree. Were we not important enough?" SinB added.  
  
"Guys you know I would have invited you guys, but you and Yongsun don't know each that much."  
  
"Maybe if you invited us, we would have."  
  
"And why not invite Chorong or Wendy?" Bomi said annoyed.  
  
"Wendy said she was busy and Chorong said she was too shy. Now can we go back to where I should take Yongsun to our next date?"  
  
Moonbyul was nervous as it was her turn to plan their next date and it was difficult when you had to top an amusement park date. She was in a class with Bomi and SinB and asked them. They weren't the first people she asked, but she wanted opinions and maybe they might give her an idea.  
  
"As I said before, take her out to dinner. What's so wrong with that?" Bomi scoffed.  
  
"What's wrong with the idea is that it's boring compared to an amusement park."  
  
"Wait, Yongsun took you to an amusement park for the first date?!?! Dang you lucky bastard, if you're not gonna ask her out, maybe I will." Bomi said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, why not woo her with something cute and romantic instead like a picnic or go to the park," SinB suggested.  
  
"I don't know...." Moonbyul said out loud as she thought about the idea. As soon as the bell went off, so did a lightbulb in Moonbyul's head. "Actually I think you got something SinB."  
  
Moonbyul quickly grabbed her materials and said her goodbyes before she left for lunch.  
  
"That was practically my idea, but outside!" Bomi complained.  
  
SinB laughed. "You should have made it more romantic."  
  
"I swear if I see that girl on her date, I'm gonna ruin it."  
  
"No, don't do that."  
  
Bomi just laughed, "We'll see."  
  
SinB couldn't help but feel sorry for Moonbyul and Yongsun.  
  


* * *

  
Moonbyul was at the front door of Yongsun's house, mentally trying to give herself confidence to knock. The junior was wearing black jeans, a plain black shirt, an unbuttoned white dress shirt, with a leather jacket. She didn't know why she was nervous as she knocked on the door this very door multiple times before. She sighed heavily and knocked. It surprised her when the door flung open revealing Yongsun in skinny blue jeans, a short-sleeved shirt tucked in the front, and a small brown leather pouch hung on her side by the long strap on her left shoulder. Moonbyul was in awe by the beauty in front of her and it seemed like her mouth dropped for a while as a laugh came out of the senior.  
  
"You should close your mouth unless you want to eat some bugs for an appetizer."  
  
Moonbyul quickly shut her mouth. "Maybe I enjoy eating bugs for an appetizer."  
  
"Please, you're just like me and scream when you see a bug come towards you."  
  
"I don't scream as often compared to you."  
  
"Let's just go to our date before I regret it and go sleep in my bed instead."  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's go."  
  
The two walked to Moonbyul's vehicle and drove to their little date. Moonbyul knew she could never beat Yongsun in the fun aspect of their date, but she could beat Yongsun in the romantic aspect of it, so with the help of SinB's idea and Jin's picnic basket, she would woo Yongsun and get the girl fall for her. Moonbyul parked at the park's parking lot and was surprised by area to eat as she knew they would go out to eat, but not at a park. They didn't leave the vehicle, and she already was wooed.  
  
"Aww this is gonna be cute."  
  
Moonbyul got out of the car. "I was thinking romantic, but okay."  
  
Yongsun chuckled. "it can be both."  
  
As Yongsun got out of the vehicle, Moonbyul walked to the trunk of her car and got out a blanket and the picnic basket she borrowed from Jin. She didn't know why Jin had a picnic basket as the guy is literally dating himself, but like she promised, she won't question it. She closed the trunk and walked with Yongsun to a spot under a tree.  
  
As they found the perfect spot, Moonbyul placed the blanket and then the picnic basket down. The two then sat down and started pulling out the food items; two sandwiches cut in half, some fruits, and tteokbokki.  
  
"Sorry for the small amount of food. I don't really know what to bring to a picnic."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
As the two ate, they chatted about the upcoming prom in two weeks. The two haven't bought their attire for prom yet, but plan on doing so when they have the chance with Wheein and Hyejin too. Although underclassmen couldn't attend prom on their own, Moonbyul found a loophole and added the sophomores as Yongsun and her's plus one.  
  
"Don't you feel bad about the seniors who won't be able to go now because two sophomores took their spot," Yongsun asked.  
  
Moonbyul pretended to think about it before she answered, "I would, but I heard many seniors say that they wouldn't be able to go or they didn't want to, so I don't feel as bad."  
  
Yongsun called Moonbyul's bs. "Don't lie. You would've still done it if every senior was going and not feel bad."  
  
"You're right. I wouldn't, but that's because they would take the juniors' spots then."  
  
Yongsun shook her head. Moonbyul thinks so differently that makes the junior find loopholes and just about anything. It was fine until she found loopholes in teachers' rule assignments that got her easy grades, so each teacher had to be very thorough in every rule they made in order to not have the junior take an easy A plus.  
  
As the two chatted some more, Yongsun got cold and Moonbyul wrapped her jacket on the senior. Yongsun blushed at the gesture, but thanked her for her kindness. After fifteen minutes, the two started cleaning up.  
  
"So, how was the tteokbokki?"  
  
"It was soooo good, probably the best I've had."  
  
Moonbyul smiled. "I'll tell my mom that you love it."  
  
"Oh my god, please do."  
  
Moonbyul chuckled softly, but soon the smile faded and she looked at Yongsun.  
  
"Hey Yong, can I ask you something?"  
  
The senior was surprised by the change of the light atmosphere. "Sure."  
  
"I know this might sound a little rushed after knowing we haven't spent even a year together," Yongsun felt like she knew where this conversation was going. She was surprised, but allowed Moonbyul to speak as she had her answer already. "but you've made me feel so much more special than anyone has done for me and I wondering if you-"  
  
"IS THAT MOONBYUL AND YONGSUN!?!?" A voice called out in the distance, interrupting Moonbyul and ruining the moment.  
  
The two looked at the direction the voice was coming from and saw a group of girls they knew.  
  
"SEULGI, WHAT THE HECK!!!" Moonbyul yelled back, anger clearly could be heard in her voice.  
  
The group of girls walked towards the two and Moonbyul could see that the group consisted of, Seulgi, Wendy, Irene, Joy, and Yeri.  
  
"I am so sorry guys, I tried to stop her, but as you can see it didn't work out," Irene said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright, Seulgi is obsessed with me, so you couldn't stop her if you wanted no matter what."  
  
"Hey, if I knew I was interrupting something, I would have not butted in." Seulgi whined, which got everyone to laugh.  
  
"I just wanna apologize again for Seulgi's rudeness, so we'll just leave you guys alone now. See ya." Irene said as she pulled Seulgi away from the two and everyone waved goodbye to each other.  
  
After the group was gone, Yongsun tried to make Moonbyul finish off what she was trying to say until they were interrupted.  
  
"So do you want to finish what you were talking about?"  
  
"No, it's fine. It's getting cold, so we should go home instead." Moonbyul stood up.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Moonbyul contemplated it and although she wanted to finish what she started, she lost the courage and felt shy and embarrassed on what she was about to do. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Yongsun was bummed by Moonbyul's answer, but she couldn't force the junior and gave in. The two picked up the basket and blanket and walked to the vehicle.  
The walk and drive to the car was awkward and Yongsun wondered what would have happened if Moonbyul finished what she was saying. The senior sighed as she knew what Moonbyul was gonna ask and was frustrated by the way Seulgi unintentionally blocked the two. She just gave an internal confirmation to the unfinished question and wondered what would have happened if it was fully asked.  
  


* * *

  
"So, how do I look?" Wheein exclaimed as she spun around in her suit.  
  
"You know at first I was surprised you were gonna wear a suit, but I understand why now since you really look good in it," Moonbyul exclaimed.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, but Hyejin said I would look nice in a suit, so I decided to wear it instead."  
  
Moonbyul perked up at Wheein's sentence and smirked a little. "So you wore a suit cause Hyejin said so?"  
  
Wheein blushed from the realization of what she said. "I mean she knows fashion, so she must know what would look good in me."  
  
"Ah ha." Moonbyul couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Shut up and buy your dumb pink suit already. I mean, who buys a pink suit."  
  
"Okay, I'll buy my suit and come back. Also me and Yongsun were going for a theme and did pink."  
  
"Of course it had to do something with Yongsun."  
  
Moonbyul gave Wheein two finger guns and tried to wink, but failed. "Yep."  
  
"You're making me cringe."  
  
Moonbyul laughed once more and walked to the register to purchase her suit. It was the weekend and Moonbyul, Yongsun, Wheein, and Hyejin finally went shopping for their prom attire. Hyejin and Yongsun went to look for dresses, and Moonbyul and Wheein looked for their suits.  
  
Wheebyul found the suits they were looking for and went to look for their friends who were trying on dresses. It took them a while, but they found them purchasing their dresses.  
  
"Aww, I guess we were too late to see your dresses," Wheein whined.  
  
"You can see it when we go to prom," Yongsun said nonchalantly.  
  
"But that's in two weeks."  
  
"Then you'll just have to wait," Hyejin answered.  
  
Wheein complained a few more times but was able to be shut up once Hyejin gave her food. The group decided it was time to go home as everyone except Moonbyul got tired. Although Yongsun drove the group to the store, Moonbyul thought it was best for her to drive back and while she did, everyone slept. She smiled when she saw Wheein using Hyejin's shoulder as a pillow and Yongsun using her seatbelt as a headrest. Her cheeks squished up and Moonbyul tried so hard not to poke the cheek, but she's just a simple human and couldn't resist. She even took a picture, cause Yongsun was adorable no matter how much the senior denied it. She wondered how someone as cute as her can be the oldest one in the car and wondered how no one else could fall for her like she could, but she was also glad no one could fall for the senior as she could.


	15. Prom

Moonbyul was fixing her tie for the seventeenth time but quickly untied it as it didn't feel right. Her friends were all waiting for her in her living room, Yongsun being one of them, and she wanted to impress the senior. Which meant her tie had to be perfect, and though she tried them many times with no problem, her mind decided that today was the day she lost that skill.  
  
She was on her eighteenth try when she heard a knock on her door. Not caring who the visitor was, she shouted, "Come in!"  
  
The door opened revealing someone, and Moonbyul immediately stopped what she was doing once she looked at the mirror to see who the visitor was. She turned around to see her crush in a pink dress that tightly wrapped around her body, one of the lower sides of the dress revealing one leg, and she couldn't help but look at the "sun necklace" that hung around her neck.  
  
Yongsun noticed Moonbyul's wandering eyes and coughed to grab the junior's attention. "You were gone for some time now and I wanted to make sure you didn't fall in the toilet or something."  
  
Moonbyul snapped out of her trance and quickly chuckled to hide her embarrassment. "Thanks for checking on me, but I haven't fallen in the toilet, just trying to tie my tie." She then proceeded to show the senior her unfinished tie to let her know she was telling the truth.  
  
Yongsun raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew how to tie a tie?"  
  
"I do, it's just I don't know how to make it look nice."  
  
Yongsun rolled her eyes from the outrageous response. "I don't know what you mean by nice, but if you're going to be picky about it, let me do it then." Yongsun then walked up to the junior, whose suit was also pink.  
  
Moonbyul was about to protest but quickly shut her mouth when the senior got close enough and held onto the tie. She couldn't help but be mesmerized as she the senior tie it. Once Yongsun was satisfied with her work, she tucked the tie into her suit and patted her chest.  
  
"There, now let's go downstairs."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Yongsun was about to leave, but Moonbyul held onto her waist, which stopped her from doing so. Yongsun couldn't help but blush from the sudden action as she was quickly turned to face the silver-haired junior who she had a huge crush on.  
  
Moonbyul realized her action and quickly let go of her as if she was burned her.  
  
"I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to." Moonbyul spluttered as she tried to look anywhere but the blonde in front of her.  
  
"I-it's all right," Yongsun said, hoping those words were enough to calm the girl.  
  
It seemed to have done so as a few minutes after she said it, Moonbyul sighed and looked at her like the girl had done something wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Moonbyul I told you it's alright. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have said anything and just leave."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to make sure and apologize again."  
  
Yongsun sighed. "Okay, but what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"I was wondering if we could talk about what I was trying to say at the park, as I- "  
  
Before Moonbyul could finish, the door to her room was slammed open, scaring the duo inside the room.  
  
"Why are you guys taking so long!?! Are you two making out or something?!?" Wheein shouted.  
  
"Wheein!" Screamed the Moonsun duo in unison.  
  
"Sorry too soon?"  
  
"Oh my- let's just go to the party already," Yongsun exclaimed and walked off red as a tomato from embarrassment.  
  
Wheein stared at Yongsun as she walked off and looked at Moonbyul once the girl left. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
Moonbyul facepalmed and sighed with defeat as she answered, "No."  
  


* * *

  
Once the four girls entered the school, all the girls lit up in astonishment. There were many people on the dancefloor as expected and a few tables with many delicious-looking foods that Wheein and Hyejin couldn't stop looking at and knew this is where they split ways for now.  
  
"You two have some fun, me and Wheein have some food devour!" Hyejin said as she pulled Wheein by her arm.  
  
Wheein looked at Moonbyul for her reaction and all the girl did was give her a thumbs up. Wheein couldn't stop her eyes from rolling as it was such a Moonbyul reaction and yet she expected to get something else.  
  
"Okay, but save some for the rest of us," Yongsun said.  
  
"Can't keep any promises!" Wheein exclaimed and then the sophomores disappeared, leaving Moonbyul and Yongsun alone together.  
  
Yongsun sighed from the answer, though she did know it was coming. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and so she looked at the person was doing so which turned out to be Moonbyul.  
  
"Now about what I wanted to say at my house before I was interrupt-,"  
  
"Hey, guys!" Seulgi screamed as she slung her arms around Moonbyul and Yongsun's shoulder.  
  
Moonbyul groaned from yet another interruption. It was as if the world was telling her it was not the right time.  
  
"What? Did I interrupt an important moment?"  
  
"As a matter of fact you did, but it's fine. Who're you with?" Moonbyul tried to hide her anger, but she was failing miserably.  
  
Seulgi tried to ignore it. "I'm with Wendy and Irene over there." Seulgi then pointed at a spot where the two girls she mentioned were dancing.  
  
"Why don't you go back and join them."  
  
"Wow, already want to get rid of me I see and I was before until I saw you two and wanted to say hi. But I know when I'm not wanted." Seulgi started to walk away from the two and made sure to show them her pout face. "If you need me, you know where to find me."  
  
Yongsun slapped Moonbyul's arm and the junior couldn't help but sigh as she was clearly in the wrong. Yes, she was frustrated, but she didn't need to take it out on Seulgi as she was doing what any friend would do if they saw their friend.  
  
"Wait, Seulgi. I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can we both just hang out with you guys?"  
  
Seulgi perked. "That's okay and for sure, follow me.  
  
Seulgi then dragged the two towards Irene and Wendy, who noticed them and immediately pulled the three into a group hug.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Wendy yelled excitedly.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Irene asked.  
  
"Food table," Moonsun said at the same time.  
  
"Should have known. Now come dance with us!" Wendy yelled.  
  
Moonbyul and Yongsun rolled their eyes playfully and joined in on the fun. Wheein and Hyejin soon found the two and joined in on the fun and then cringed when Moonbyul and Yongsun danced like a couple of old people at one point.  
  
Moonbyul noticed something different between the two kids when they came to them. Many, if not, everyone knew the two were close, but the two's closeness seemed very strong at the moment and Moonbyul had a sneaking suspicion about what it was. Moonbyul confirmed those suspensions when she told Wheein there was something on her cheek as a joke and the girl looked so surprised and quickly tried to clean off the nonexistent stain. Hyejin noticed and laughed. Moonbyul felt nothing but happiness for the two and couldn't wait to hear when they give her and Yongsun the news.  
  
A few minutes later, Sandeul and Minhyuk found the group and started walking to them.  
  
"Yo, what is up!" Sandeul yelled.  
  
"What's up Sandy!" Moonbyul said jokingly.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"No Sandy come back! I was only joking."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Minhyuk asked, genuinely concerned for his friend as she was below the drinking age.  
  
"No, unless you can get drunk from having a good time, then I really am and may overdose."  
  
"Ugh, you such a cringe Byul!" Yongsun yelled as she slapped the junior's arm.  
  
"And you love it." The junior said and gave a toothy grin.  
  
"And I question myself every time if I hit my head because of it."  
  
Moonbyul's smile grew even more from Yongsun's response as the girl would have usually deny it and slap her again. It made her feel happy that her feelings were finally being reciprocated properly and gave her the confidence she needed for later when she asked the girl out. Today was a good day and nothing could really ruin it.  
  
The song playing soon ended, but  
another one was not played as the sound of a mic was heard instead. Everyone looked at each other confused and looked at the stage. On the stage stood the principal of the school, Mr. Coleman.  
  
"Hello, students. Sorry for stopping the party, but I just want to announce the prom king and queen. After that, you guys can go back to partying."  
  
Once Mr. Coleman finished, everyone cheered ready to see who the prom king and queen of the year was and Mr. Coleman went and opened the envelope and waited to speak again once the crowd died down.  
  
"Now let's start with the queen, shall we? The prom queen this year won by a landslide and that crown belongs to no one other than... KIM YONGSUN!"  
  
Everyone cheered and Yongsun stood there frozen as she was being pushed to the front. She didn't expect to win at all, but of course, her winning had to be from Moonbyul's doing. And of course, she was right as Moonbyul got many seniors she knew to vote for Yongsun, which was a lot. It also didn't take much convincing to do so as they knew Moonbyul has done things with good intentions, so this couldn't be any different.  
  
Yongsun went up the stairs of the stage to claim her crown and Mr. Coleman placed the crown on her. Once the crown was properly placed, he went back to speak in the mic.  
  
"Now I will announce the prom king."  
  
Mr. Coleman looked at the piece of paper one more time before he went to speak once more.  
  
"The young man, claiming the crown as prom king is... none other than ERIC NAM!"  
  
Everyone cheered as Eric went up on the stage to claim his crown. As he was, Minhyuk nudged Moonbyul.  
  
"So you got everyone to vote for Yongsun, but not me?"  
  
"If I did, then people would suspect that I'm trying to make you guys an item or something and I can't have that."  
  
"So you decided to make Yongsun be prom queen?"  
  
"I mean she would win even if I didn't get everyone to do so since she's really beautiful... and then there's you."  
  
"Yah!" Minhyuk yelled as he hit Moonbyul's arm, gently as he didn't want to actually hurt the girl.  
  
"Now I want the prom king and queen to go and dance in the middle, after that the music will resume and you can all go back to partying. Thank you, everyone, for your patience, have a good night." Mr. Coleman then walked off the stage with Eric and Yongsun following behind him.  
  
"Look, now some random dude is dancing with Yongsun."  
  
"Oh shoot I didn't know the prom king and queen dance together, I just wanted her to win." Moonbyul started panicking, but after some thinking, she calmed herself down. "It's fine, it's not like Yongsun will fall for the guy instantly."  
  
"Maybe not fall for him instantly, but probably get close enough as she seemed to be laughing at something he just said."  
  
"What?" Moonbyul quickly looked at the pair and in fact, Yongsun was laughing. She felt many emotions all at once and didn't know what they were, but she knew one emotion clearly and it was jealousy. She tried to calm herself down.  
  
"I mean I laugh at your jokes too sometimes, but you don't see me falling for you."  
  
"That's fair, but she looks happy being around him. Also, I think she's smiling the way I usually see her smile when she looks at you."  
  
"Who's side are you on?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just stating things."  
  
Moonbyul mentally cursed at herself as it seemed like she jinxed herself. Her mood turned sour and she couldn't look at the duo anymore. She needed fresh air. She walked out the doors and ignored all the questions her friends tried to throw at her and was glad they didn't follow cause she didn't want to let her frustration out on someone.  
  
She never had been jealous before, not even when Minji was with other guys. Was she feeling this because of Minji, did Minji really mess her up this much that she would get jealous if her crush, HER CRUSH, was with another guy? Or was this because she actually was in love with Yongsun? If that was the case, then she really hated this aspect of being in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Everybody :D Also If you haven't already, go listen to Moonbyul's song, Eclipse since it's nothing but a bop.


	16. You're All I Care About

After her dance with Eric was over, Yongsun said her goodbyes and immediately retreated to the safety of her friend group. As the senior returned to her friends, she was surprised to see that Moonbyul was missing.  
  
"Where's Moonbyul?" Yongsun asked.  
  
"She went out the doors the last time I spoke to her," Minhyuk answered.  
  
"Thanks." The senior then walked towards the entrance doors of the gym.  
  
As she opened the doors, she still saw no sign of her friend and assumed the girl went outside. She then walked out the school's front doors to find the junior sitting on one of the steps in front of the school.  
  
Moonbyul didn't seem to flinch or give any indication that she was surprised when Yongsun sat down next to her as if the girl was expecting her to come by and do so.  
  
As soon as Yongsun sat down, she spoke. "You okay?"  
  
Moonbyul sighed. "Yeah. Just needed some fresh air." She then looked at Yongsun with a smile, but the senior knew it was forced. "How was your dance? How did the guy treat you?"

  
Even though Moonbyul was upset, she wanted to hear about Yongsun's experience. Maybe listening to what the senior said would help her stop her foolish jealousy.  
  
"It was good, and the guy was very nice and funny. I can tell he was trying to make me comfortable."  
  
Yongsun never had many friends her age, but if you were to count her senior friends, most of them were female. She always found it hard to talk to guys, but here she was about to dance with one and it made her nervous. As they danced, her partner, Eric, seemed to have noticed her discomfort and did his best to make sure she no longer felt that.  
  
And it worked as he talked about things that happened to him that were funny to make Yongsun laugh, to which she did. Eric then asked her about one or two questions, and Yongsun responded. She didn't know how or when, but she later told Eric her crush on her pink matching suit friend and he was very understanding of it. He was even willing to help her if she needed it, so she kept that in mind just in case. Soon the dance ended and here she was sitting next to the slightly taller girl.  
  
"That's good to hear," Moonbyul responded. 

As much as Moonbyul wanted to hate the guy, she really couldn't find a reason to. All the guy did was dance with Yongsun and from what the senior said about him, he doesn't seem all too bad... yet.  
  
Moonbyul let out another sigh to let out any frustration and stood up. She held her hand out for Yongsun to take. "Wanna go back inside?"  
  
"Sure," Yongsun said with a smile and took her friend's hand.  
  
The two went back inside the building where the dance was taking place and were suddenly attacked by a huge hug from the two sophomores, Wheein and Hyejin.  
  
"We missed you guys!" Wheein whined.  
  
Yongsun chuckled as she patted the back of Wheein's head. "We were only gone for a few minutes."  
  
"More like a century," Hyejin replied, causing the four girls to laugh.  
  
Soon their laughs died down and Wheein spoke. "Also, you wouldn't believe it, but I saw Minhyuk trying to flirt with some girl."  
  
"Really?" Moonbyul said, surprised. "Now I have to talk to him about this. Let's go."  
  
Moonbyul dragged the three girls to their group of friends who were waiting for them. The group already knew where Moonbyul and Yongsun went, so they didn't really question them. Though it didn't stop their friends from teasing the two as Sandeul teased the two on what they could have done on their few minutes of alone time, but was quickly silenced with screams of pain when his arm was met with a beating blow from an embarrassed Moonbyul.  
  
Moonbyul then questioned her twin, Minhyuk, about his attempt at flirting with a girl. Minhyuk denied that he evened with the group saying he did. It soon ended with the girl Minhyuk didn't flirt with coming over to give him her number, and Moonbyul couldn't help but laugh.  
  
There was a slow song that played during the dance, and Yongsun took this opportunity to dance with Moonbyul. She quickly took the younger girl's hand and pulled her into her. Yongsun's actions surprised Moonbyul, so the junior couldn't help but blush. She knew what the senior wanted and followed her lead, and for a moment, it felt like they were the only two in the room.  
  
Some of their friends watched while some were enjoying their own dance.  
  
"When do you think those two will finally get together?" Minhyuk questioned.  
  
"I bet $5 that they get together somewhere around this month," Sandeul replied.  
  
"Nah, I'll give them two more months," Wendy added.  
  
The group laughed at their sudden bet when Yongsun and Moonbyul will become official.  
  
"Let's all take bets and see how this goes," Minhyuk said.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey, guys. I want you to meet someone."  
  
Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hyejin sat in their morning table, looking at Yongsun as she tried to introduce them to someone. Yongsun knew Wheein and Hyejin would love to meet this person, Moonbyul maybe not, but she doesn't want the senior to think of this person as someone to be jealous of. Well, not yet at least.  
  
Yongsun then revealed her friend, who she met at prom, Eric. Eric gave a shy smile and waved, which was reciprocated with Wheein and Hyejin who waved back with a smile on their face. Moonbyul only gave a single wave with no expression at all and looked somewhere else.  
  
"I don't think Moonbyul likes me," Eric whispered.  
  
"Just show her you're not a threat," Yongsun whispered back.  
  
"Got it." Eric held out his hand towards Moonbyul in Hope's she took it. "Yongsun talked a lot about you, Moonbyul, so it's nice to finally have a face to who she's talking about."  
  
Moonbyul looked at Eric's way and hesitantly shook his hand.  
  
"Yongsun told me about how you tried to make her comfortable during your dance, so I guess you're cool."  
  
Eric mentally screamed when he got Moonbyul's approval. "Cool."  
  
Eric was asked to stay by the two sophomores, so he sat down and chatted with the four girls. As they chatted with Eric, Moonbyul was able to learn about the guy to know that he genuinely is a nice guy who wants to help his friends.  
  
She also learned that both of them are quite similar, their humor being one of them, which sucked for Yongsun as it meant double the headache that day with the two annoying the senior.  
  
Moonbyul was getting along with Eric and thought the two could actually be friends, but that quickly changed. She started to see Eric as an annoyance as he started to show up a lot lately. When the four girls had their usual hang out, he was there, when there was a party at Yeri's house, he was there, when Yongsun and Moonbyul hang out, HE WAS THERE. It was getting on Moonbyul's nerve on how close Yongsun and Eric acted around each other, and she couldn't help but be jealous all the time when she saw Yongsun and Eric interact with each other.  
  
Yongsun always said that there was nothing between them, but that alone wouldn't stop how Moonbyul felt and it seemed like Yongsun didn't notice her frustration, which frustrated her more.  
  


* * *

  
Yongsun and Moonbyul were to meet up to study together, but somehow the bug showed up again unannounced. What frustrated the junior more was that Yongsun invited him last minute. Moonbyul said it was okay, but her head she was screaming.  
  
The three went inside a café to order drinks and study, with Yongsun and Moonbyul facing each other and Eric taking a seat next to the senior. There was casual conversation here and there until the two seniors decided to chat between the two of them, making Moonbyul lose focus on her studies. The junior couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her headphones to listen to instead as it was better than listening to what the seniors were talking about.  
  
Yongsun noticed Moonbyul's action and tried to grab the junior's attention, but was clearly ignored as she was waving in her face and no reaction was shown. Yongsun sighed, frustrated, but she really couldn't blame the girl's behavior. At least she knew their plan to make Moonbyul jealous was working.  
  
When Wheein and Hyejin suggested the terrible plan, she was hesitant as she didn't want to hurt Moonbyul or have the girl have the wrong impression of her and Eric's relationship. Eric was even scared as he didn't want to ruin the good relationship he built with Moonbyul as he knew the junior was in the fence with him from the very beginning when he danced with Yongsun, but somehow the two sophomores were able to convince the seniors on their plan and that's how it's been for a couple of days now.  
  
It was okay the first few times when Eric crashed the hangouts as Moonbyul didn't seem to care back then, but now Eric felt like his life was in danger the more he did it. This day, however, he was more scared for Yongsun as the girl was now ignoring her and knowing the many times he has hung out with the two, Moonbyul has never done that.  
  
"Yongsun, I can't stay here anymore. She's really upset now, so I'm gonna leave you two here and talk this out." Eric whispered at Yongsun's way.  
  
Yongsun understood her friend's words as she messed up this time by how unusual Moonbyul was behaving towards her. "Okay, I'll text you what happens after this and if I don't respond the next day, I've probably been murdered."  
  
Yongsun knew that she herself can be scary when she's angry, but that was nothing compared to Moonbyul, as the junior rarely gets angry. So it was very clear that you've done something wrong when you upset her.  
  
"Okay, good luck with this. No pressure at all." Eric quickly grabbed his things, said his goodbyes, and walked away, but not before giving two thumbs up at Yongsun.

Yongsun shook her head from the action and tried to grab the junior's attention again, but to no avail. Yongsun sighed, frustrated this time as it seems like Moonbyul wanted to do this the hard way. Yongsun grabbed the paper Moonbyul was working on, which finally got the junior to look at her.  
  
As soon as her paper was taken away, Moonbyul quickly looked at Yongsun with anger. "What the hell Yongsun!" The junior exploded.  
  
Yongsun jumped at Moonbyul's sudden outburst, as it wasn't something she didn't expect from her. She then noticed that all eyes were on them and her not wanting to cause a scene. She grabbed her things and tried to make the junior do the same. "Can we talk about this in the car, please?"  
  
As much as Moonbyul wanted to deny it, she understood and knew that if she did their "talk" here, she would surely regret it. "Fine." She then quickly packed her stuff and followed the senior to her vehicle.  
  
Once they both got inside the vehicle, Moonbyul found it safe to let out her frustration.  
  
"So what is it with you and Eric?"  
  
Yongsun expected this question. "Nothing, we're just friends."  
  
"Just friends?" Moonbyul didn't believe that from the many times Eric has shown up. "Do you guys like each other or something? Do YOU love him?"  
  
Though Yongsun expected this to happen, it didn't stop her from being hurt to think that the person she loved thought she wasn't the one on her mind 24/7. "What? No, I don't love him."  
  
"Then why the hell have him around all the time?"  
  
"I- " Yongsun wanted to give an answer, but she didn't want to tell her that she only did it to make her jealous.  
  
Yongsun's silence made Moonbyul upset. She looked away, tearing up. She thought Yongsun loved her. She was stupid to let herself get led on and get her heart broken a second time.  
  
She wanted to scream, leave the car, walk home and cry, but she instead stayed in the vehicle and laughed hysterically. "I was so stupid to think that someone like you could ever have feelings for me."  
  
Yongsun heart broke even more when she heard those words. She always wanted to hear Moonbyul confess to her, but not like this, and she choked a little as she tried to hold back tears. "No, I do love you."  
  
Moonbyul laughed, not accepting what she just heard as true or something just said to make her stay. "Are you so sure about that?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Yongsun said and pulled Moonbyul into a heated kiss.  
  
Moonbyul was caught off guard and thought of shoving the senior, but she couldn't help but fall right into the kiss as it felt genuine. It was rough, but it held for meaning to it than anything else, so she let it happen as she closed her eyes and reciprocated the senior's feelings.  
  
The two stayed in that position until they had to pull back for air. They were gasping for oxygen and until they could control their breathing, Yongsun spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you, you don't have to forgive, but I don't love him. I only see him as a friend." Yongsun placed a hand onto Moonbyul's cheek. "You're all I care about and love with all my heart."  
  
Moonbyul leaned into the touch as her heart warned by Yongsun's confession, but she still felt like she needed a good answer for something. "Then why have him around?"  
  
Yongsun kept her gaze somewhere else and lets few tears fall as she answered that as she felt guilty about what she did to get to where they were now. "We wanted to make you jealous, and as much as I didn't want to do it, Wheein and Hyejin convinced me, but don't get mad at them, since I'm the one who took the actions."  
  
Moonbyul understood now that this plan was all Wheein and Hyejin's doing. She knew Yongsun wouldn't think of something so cruel. "Hey, look at me."  
  
Yongsun hesitantly looked into the eyes of the person she had fallen for, to see nothing but love and adoration and she swore she didn't deserve Moonbyul. "It's alright, I forgive you," the junior then smiled a little. "but please do something else other than making me jealous to let me know that you love me. I almost got a heart attack." Moonbyul said which got a laugh from Yongsun.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Yongsun then leaned in for a kiss which Moonbyul reciprocated and as their first kiss was rough and full of love and desperation, this was much softer and filled with nothing but love between the two.  
  
This kiss also lasted much longer than the first one as well since they were both prepared this time. Once they pulled back and regained their oxygen, Yongsun decided to ask her a very important question.  
  
"Moonbyul, would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Moonbyul couldn't help but smile. "If you be mine?"  
  
Yongsun playfully rolled her eyes as she smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Of course it is, what else could it be?" Moonbyul questioned as she chuckled.  
  
Moonbyul leaned down one last time to let Yongsun know her answer.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finally by Mamamoo plays in the background* :D


	17. Support

After the event that happened that night, Yongsun laid on her bed sighing happily as she petted her dog, Jjingjjing, who was sleeping soundly beside her.  
  
Being beside Jjingjjing made the senior sleepy, so she was about to fall asleep when her phone buzzed. Startling both her and Jjingjjing up. Jjing was so startled that she jumped off the bed and walked away to her parent's room where she knew she would be able to sleep peacefully.  
  
"Jjingjjing, come back," Yongsun whined, but it was no use as the pitter-patter of her dog's feet grew further away until it could no longer be heard.  
  
Yongsun pouted at being ignored and grumpily grabbed her phone to see the person who interrupted her precious time with Jjingjjing. It was a text from Eric and Yongsun opened her phone to see the text.  
  
  
**Eric Nam**  
  
Are you dead? 10:34 pm  
  
  
Yongsun was first confused when she read the text until she remembered her conversation with him before he left and rolled her eyes playfully as she went to reply.  
  
  
**Eric Nam**  
  
10:37 pm Luckily no, but you will be  
for ruining my precious time with  
my dog 😡  
  
I'm sorry. I didn't know 😰  
10:38 pm  
  
10:40 pm Total lie, but it's fine I  
guess 🙄  
  
10:41 pm Anyway I got some news  
to tell you  
  
Oh? What is it? 10:41 pm  
  
10:42 pm I'll tell you tomorrow 😏  
  
I think I know what you're  
talking about now 😏 10:44 pm  
  
10:44 pm We'll see 👀  
  
Okay 😂 10:45pm  
  
Good to know you're alive at  
least. See ya tomorrow.  
10:47 pm  
  
10:48 pm See you tomorrow  
  
  
Yongsun closed her phone and placed it into the charger next to her bedside. She then pulled her covers over herself and fell asleep with a smile as she dreamed of a future where she and Moonbyul lived happily.  
  


* * *

  
When Moonbyul arrived home, she had a smirk on her face that weirded out her haraboji, also known as grandpa Moon, when she walked past him.  
  
"Why are you smiling? You on drugs or something?" Grandpa Moon questioned.  
  
"What? No, haraboji, I'm smiling after hanging out with Yongsun today."  
  
"Yongwho?"  
  
"The blonde, short-haired girl I talk you about? The one you said laughs really loud."  
  
"Ah, dolphin girl?"  
  
"Yeah." Moonbyul chuckled at her haraboji's nickname for Yongsun. "Anyway, I'm gonna hang in my room." She said as she climbed up a couple of steps.  
  
"Bored you already?"  
  
"Haraboji, you know that isn't true."  
  
"Then why don't you come sit down and talk to me."  
  
Moonbyul was hesitant as she really didn't want to. The junior wanted to text Yongsun before she went to sleep, but she didn't want grandpa Moon to feel unloved.  
  
She got down the steps."Okay."  
  
Once she took a seat next to grandpa Moon, he spoke.  
  
"So, what did you two do that make you come home looking like you did drugs?"  
  
"It was nothing haraboji."  
  
"If she looks like she just did drugs, then those two probably kissed, or make out, or had sex."  
  
The sudden appearance of another voice startled Moonbyul, but what startled her more was the assumption grandma Moon, just said. The assumption caused the junior to blush furiously.  
  
"HALMONI, We only kissed!"  
  
"Good, no sex till you're married."  
  
"Halmoni I know. Now please stop talking about that."  
  
"What? Sex? You act like you and your sisters weren't made throu-"  
  
"Okay," Moonbyul yelled as she stood up from her seat. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight haraboji and halmoni."  
  
"Byulyi, wait." Grandpa Moon said, grabbing Moonbyul's attention. "You and dolphin girl dating?"  
  
Moonbyul sighed. "Yes, haraboji."  
  
"Ah, now I know for sure that I will become deaf later in my years."  
  
Moonbyul laughed from her grandpa's statement, but grandpa Moon was confused by his grand daughter's reaction. "What? That girl laughs too loud."  
  
"You're right on that one."  
  
"I thought you go to sleep?" Grandma Moon yelled.  
  
"I am, I am. Goodnight."  
  
Both grandpa and grandma Moon said their goodnights as Moonbyul walked up the steps to her room. Once the sound of a door opened and closed, grandma Moon spoke.  
  
"What a rude girl for interrupting me."  
  
"You know she's no good with some topics like her father."  
  
Grandma Moon sighed in annoyance. "I hope she grows out of it as he did."  
  
Grandpa Moon chuckled. "She will."  
  


* * *

  
When Wheein and Hyejin arrived at the morning table, they were surprised to see both Moonbyul and Yongsun there as the two usually arrived at a later time than the sophomores. This was a first, so they sat down with confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"Why are you guys here so early?" Wheein questioned the two.  
  
"Are we in trouble or something?" Hyejin added.  
  
Moonbyul cleared her voice before she spoke. "No, you're not in trouble, me and Yongsun just want to talk to you guys without you being distracted by homework."  
  
"Okay? Then what's so important that you need to arrive earlier than us and have our full attention." Hyejin asked.  
  
Yongsun and Moonbyul looked at each other, wondering who out o the two should give the big news. Yongsun gestured her hand for Moonbyul to talk, but the girl shook her head and copied the same gesture Yongsun used. The two then had a mini hand gesture fight, while Wheein and Hyejin mentally facepalmed at the situation they are witnessing.  
  
A few minutes later, Hyejin decided to interfere. "Can you guys hurry it up? You're wasting precious homework time."  
  
The two tried for another minute or two to get the other to speak until they both gave spoke. "We're dating. Oh, now you want to say something."  
  
The two sophomores couldn't believe what they just heard. "Wait, what?" They said in unison.  
  
"We're dating," Yongsun said again.  
  
Wheein and Hyejin's mouth hanged open from what they were just told. Hyejin with more of a smile compared to Wheein. Wheein suspected the two to be on a more angst path and take years to notice their love for each other and say something about it. Hyejin just couldn't believe she was right.  
  
"We're so happy for you two and know that both me and Hyejin will support you guys no matter what, but can I ask when did this happen?"  
  
"Last night," Moonbyul answered this time.  
  
"It's not like it really matters Wheein. You still lost the bet."  
  
Moonsun both raised an eyebrow at that statement. Did their friends really make bets about them?  
  
"Yeah, but that means Wendy, Jimin, Sandeul, and Jin lost the bet too."  
  
"Wait, what do you guys mean by bet?" Yongsun interrupted, clearly confused by the two's sudden conversation of a bet.  
  
"Yongsun it's obvious that they made bets on when we would get together. What were the bets?"  
  
"Moonbyul."  
  
"What? I just want to know who won. Don't you want to know too?"  
  
"N-" Yongsun grumbled a little by how right Moonbyul was. "Fine."  
  
"Okay, well the people in the bet were me, Hyejin, Minhyuk, Sandeul, Jin, Seulgi, Irene, Wendy, Eric, Bomi, and Chorong. Wendy, Chorong, and Sandeul betted that you two were already dating before prom or going to from the dance. Seulgi, Irene, Hyejin, and Eric betted that you two would start dating before school ended. Then there was me, Jin, Minhyuk, and Bomi who betted that you two would take much longer than just this year to get together."  
  
"And I won." Hwasa bragged.  
  
"No need to rub it in."  
  
"Wait? What does the winner get?"  
  
"$5 from the losers each."  
  
"So that means you lose $20 in total?"  
  
"Yep," Hyejin smirked and Wheein immediately slapped her side.  
  
"I can't believe you guys betted on us."  
  
"I mean I would have too, if they gave me the chance."  
  
"Byul, be on my side for once!" Yongsun screamed as she started to punch Moonbyul's arm while the junior only laughed.  
  
Throughout the whole day, Moonbyul and Yongsun told their friends about their relationship and they were given positive responses in return. Some of their friends congratulated the two, while some, Sandeul and Seulgi, teased the two. Moonbyul and Yongsun knew their friends would have supported them but it didn't mean they were a little scared on how their friends would actually react. They were relieved to know that their friends held true to their support.  
  


* * *

  
Yongsun made sure her dress was perfect before she left the house to Moonbyul's. This was the first time she was going to have dinner with the Moons, and she would be lying if she wasn't nervous. She met the Moon family before when she was waiting for Moonbyul, but couldn't get their love to stick as they all fell for Wheein's charms and she couldn't be mad cause no one can resist that pup.  
  
She checked her phone and saw that if she didn't leave now; she was gonna be late, and she didn't want that as a first impression, so she quickly made a few minor changes to see that everything was perfect, grabbed her keys and mini purse and ran out the door.  
  
Moonbyul was petting her dog, Daebakie, as she nervously sat on the couch. She was waiting for the senior to arrive so they could eat, and the thought about her family humiliating her made her sweat.  
  
"Byul, when is your girlfriend coming over?" Mrs. Moon asked from across the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know omma. Soon, I think."  
  
As if on queue, the doorbell rang and Moonbyul immediately jumped up to answer the door. As she opened it, she couldn't help but smile and immediately hug the girl in front of her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
The girl chuckled as she returned the hug. "Hi Moonbyul. Can I come I or am I gonna eat dinner outside?"  
  
"Of course you can come in and remember to call me Byulyi or Byul around my family."  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
Yongsun remembered when Moonbyul told her first name. At first, Yongsun was confused as to why the junior used the nickname instead of her first name and all the junior replied with was, "People assumed that Moon was part of my first name and started calling me Moonbyul. It sounded cool, so I didn't correct them and started going by that instead."  
  
Yongsun couldn't really argue against it since Moonbyul did sound much cooler than Byulyi if she was being honest. It even matched their cute little moon and sun concept, so she accepted it.  
  
"Let's go before the food gets cold."  
  
Moonbyul held Yongsun's hand and gently pulled her in towards her family, who sat patiently at the family table. As soon as the front door closed, the whole Moon family, excluding Moonbyul, turned to the blonde who smiled shyly and waved.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Yongsun!" Mr. Moon yelled. "Come on over and sit down. Don't be shy."  
  
"O-okay." Yongsun was always surprised by how energetic Mr. Moon was as he is so much more chipper compared to her father.  
  
Yongsun hesitantly walked towards the table until Moonbyul dragged her by the hand to her seat.  
  
"Come on Yong, you heard my dad. Don't be shy."  
  
As Yongsun was being dragged, she could tell where Moonbyul gets her enthusiasm from. She was seated next to the junior and the family began eating in silence and about ten minutes later when some of the food was almost done, she was hit with questions.  
  
"So Yongsun, are you also Korean?" Grandma Moon asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Older, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Grandma Moon then smacked her eldest grand daughter's arm. Moonbyul looked at her grandmother full of shock and confusion. "She's Korean and older. Call her unnie."  
  
"Okay, halmoni."  
  
"Oh, no it's fine. Yongsun is just fine." Yongsun didn't want to make a big deal out of this and tried to drop any formalities.  
  
However, grandma Moon was not having it. "Nonsense, she needs to at least learn respect if she's going to date a woman."  
  
Moonbyul groaned. "Halmoni, can we not talk about this."  
  
"You see what I mean? No respect."  
  
"omma, please. We are trying to learn more about Yongsun. Not scold Byulyi here." Mr. Moon begged.  
  
"Yah! She learns it from you, you know. Like father, like daughter."  
  
Mr. Moon sighed and looked at Yongsun's direction with a smile that was obviously forced. "Anyway, what job are you trying to achieve?"  
  
"Well. I was going to be a stewardess or a tour guide sir."  
  
"Ah, so you like traveling?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Mr. Moon chuckled. "Please make sure to visit our star from time to time. As you can tell, she's very needy like her dog."  
  
"Appa!"  
  
Everyone except the junior laughed at Mr. Moon's statement.  
  
"I promise, I will."  
  
The senior knew she shouldn't make such promises this early in their relationship, but she couldn't think of a future without the junior. Even if they're relationship didn't work out, she would still make sure to visit her moon.  
  
Throughout the whole dinner, she was asked many more questions, like her grades, interests, hobbies, and many other things that the family wanted to know. Yongsun answered them as truthfully as possible and hoped the Moons were happy with what they were given.  
  
She was happy knowing that most of the Moon family accepted her into the family, even haraboji came to accept and love her dolphin laugh. However, there was one Moon who she didn't really get to converse with and it was the one person, Yongsun wanted to impress the most. Once the meals were finished, Mrs. Moon stood up and grabbed the dishes to clean. Noticing Mrs. Moon's movement, Yongsun quickly stood up.  
  
"I'll help you, Mrs. Moon."  
  
"Oh, no it's fine, you're a guest. Byulyi, can you help me instead."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Moonbyul got up and went to help her mom, but not before mouthing a sorry to Yong.  
  
Moonbyul noticed her mother's silence throughout dinner and felt bad for Yongsun as she told her before that she wanted her mom to love her. The junior kind of had an idea of why her mother was acting the way she was and felt sorrier for her girlfriend.  
  
Seulgi, the Moons middle child, pulled Yongsun to her side. "Our mom is overprotective of Byul after what happened with Minji, so don't feel too bad."  
  
"I can understand her actions, but I wish she didn't automatically assume that I would do the same thing as her ex."  
  
"You'll probably get our mom to understand if you say that to her." The youngest Moon, Yesol, said.  
  
"I agree, just prove momma Moon that you have good intentions."  
  
"Okay." Yongsun felt energized, talking with Moonbyul's sisters and was glad to have their support.  
  
Yongsun heard her name being called by her girlfriend, so she walked towards Moonbyul who was wiping her hands with a towel after washing the dishes. Moonbyul noticed the senior walking towards her and smiled softly.  
  
"How was dinner?"  
  
"Good. Tteokbokki was amazing."  
  
"I'll make sure to tell my mom."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Both Moonbyul and Yongsun jumped by Mrs. Moon's sudden appearance.  
  
"Omma, you scared us."  
  
"My bad, but what was it that you want to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, well, Yongsun said that your tteokbokkie is amazing."  
  
"Ah, well I'm glad you like it." Mrs. Moon was about to leave, but Moonbyul decided to say something else.  
  
"Omma, why didn't you talk at all during dinner? You usually aren't quiet."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Is it because of Yongsun?"  
  
"What? No of course not, I'm just tired."  
  
Moonbyul didn't believe her mom. "Then can you two please talk?"  
  
"What is there to talk about?"  
  
"Mrs. Moon, I know Moonbyul's last girlfriend hurt her, but I promise you I don't plan on doing the same thing," Yongsun said, hoping those words would be enough to calm Mrs. Moon's nerve.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Yongsun was hesitant, but with her held high and a voice filled with confidence, she spoke. "Yes."  
  
Momma Moon didn't know whether to admire the senior's confidence or be mad with the senior's possible lie, but she guesses she couldn't be too harsh on the girl as she was trying her best. She didn't meet Minji, so Yongsun being able to be here and make an effort was good enough for her. She nodded her head, satisfied with her answer and walked away.  
  
"Did I upset her, Byul?" Yongsun whispered towards Moonbyul's direction.  
  
Moonbyul laughed as she shook her head. "No, she was happy with what you said."  
  
Yongsun sighed in relief that she got her mom's approval. It was hard, but she got it.  
  
Yongsun decided it was time to leave and said her goodbyes to the Moon family as she walked out the door with Moonbyul in hand. As the two were outside and alone, Moonbyul pulled the senior into a slow kiss and after about a minute or two Yongsun pulled away.  
  
"Is this going to be a thing?"  
  
Moonbyul raised an eyebrow. "What thing?"  
  
"If one of us leaves, we kiss each other?"  
  
Moonbyul pretended to think about it and smirked. "I would love that, unnie."  
  
Yongsun rolled her eyes at the formality, but wouldn't let that ruin the moment. "I think I do too." Yongsun wrapped her arms around Moonbyul's neck and pulled the junior towards her for one more kiss.  
  
The kiss didn't seem to last as long since they were interrupted by loud cheering. The two jumped at the sudden sound and looked at the nearest window to see Moonbyul's sisters watching through the window, with Yesol cheering.  
  
"Really?" Moonbyul yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Byul. Just ignore Yesol." Seulgi reassured her sister, but it obviously failed.  
  
Moonbyul rolled her eyes and let go of the senior. "I'll see you next time okay?"  
  
"Okay." Yongsun pouted. She was upset about the interruption but accepted it as she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Text me when you get back?"  
  
"Will do. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
And with that Yongsun was gone. Moonbyul stayed outside for a little longer until she went inside to see her sisters rushing to their seats, making it seem like they weren't just watching her and Yongsun kiss.  
  
"Can I kiss my girlfriend in private please?"  
  
"When you live here? No." Mrs. Moon answered, which caused Moonbyul to groan at the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case, you guys were confused:
> 
> Haraboji means grandpa  
> Halmoni means grandma


	18. Summer Surprise

"I can't believe this will be the last time, we're all together," Moonbyul said as she pretended to wipe a tear.

  
Yongsun rolled her eyes. "We still have summer,"  
  
"I meant being together at school."  
  
"You'll be fine. You had been to school without me before."  
  
"Yeah, but that was because I hadn't met you back then."   
  
"Okay, but what about Minhyuk? He's leaving too."  
  
Moonbyul waved off Yongsun. "I had a year without him, so I'll be fine for a while until start to I miss him too."  
  
"Wow, I'm feeling the love here." Minhyuk placed his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt.  
  
"I said I'll miss you too, it's just gonna take a while."  
  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "I can't believe I left my friends this morning just to be disrespected by you."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who made you come here."  
  
"I... guess you're right." Minhyuk went back to watching his YouTube video, and Moonbyul went back to chat with her friends.

Yongsun was confused by the conversation between the two and was about to say something, but the bell rang. She decided it was best to keep it to herself for now and ask Moonbyul later. Wheein, Hyejin, and Minhyuk said their goodbyes before they left to their classes. Moonbyul stood next to Yongsun, extending her hand for the senior to take.  
  
"Ready for your last day?"  
  
Yongsun smirked and took Moonbyul's hand. "Yeah."  
  
The two intertwined their fingers and together walked towards their first-hour class one last time together.  
  


* * *

  
"Finally! Summer has arrived!" Wheein yelled as she laid atop the donut pool float in the pool.  
  
School finally ended just yesterday, which meant the four girls could finally take advantage of the summer they had until the oldest of the group, Yongsun, left for college. The four started their first day of summer by using the pool at Wheein's house as today was an especially hot day. Wheein and Moonbyul were both in the pool, with Wheein floating in her pool float and Moonbyul swimming around. Both Yongsun and Hyejin were laying back on the outdoor chaise lounge chairs which were underneath an outdoor umbrella.

  
"Come on you two, join me on flipping Wheein off her donut," Moonbyul whined as she swarmed towards them.  
  
"Hey! Don't you guys dare." Wheein yelled and Moonbyul laughed.

She wasn't really planning to flip her Wheepup, but being in the pool by herself wasn't all too fun and she wanted someone to play with her. Specifically, a certain sun of hers.

  
"I'm trying to get a tan," Hyejin said as she laid in bed with her shades on.  
  
Moonbyul looked at Yongsun with puppy eyes. "Yong, please."  
  
"I don't want to go to the water just yet."  
  
Moonbyul pouted sadly as she turned around. "Fine."  
  
She thought maybe Yongsun would agree, but when Yongsun said something then there was no changing it unless she does so herself. Moonbyul was slowly swimming away until an idea came to mind and she quickly swam back to Yongsun and Hyejin. "If you're not going to join me, then can I at least have a kiss?"  
  
"I'm not dumb. You're just saying that to push me in when I get close enough."  
  
"What? No, I won't, I promise."  
  
Yongsun raised an eyebrow. "I don't know."  
  
"I promise," Moonbyul said, making a promising gesture to convince the graduate.  
  
Yongsun thought about the situation and gave in. "Okay, fine." Yongsun got up and walked to the upcoming senior.  
  
Yongsun kneeled down to give her girlfriend a peck and once she finished, she was quickly splashed on the face. "Moonbyul!"  
  
Moonbyul smiled at Yongsun cheekily. "At least I didn't pull you into the water. Also, that's what you at least get for not going into the water with me."

"I said I didn't want to get wet."

"It's just a splash. At least I didn't pull you into the water."  
  
"Watch me get in the water and whoop your ass." Yongsun threatened and jumped into the pool. As soon as Yongsun entered the pool, Moonbyul swore the pool got hotter.  
  
"Ah shit. I thought you didn't want to get wet." Moonbyul swam as fast as she could from her infuriated girlfriend, who was catching up to her.

"I don't mind getting wet, if I'm going to beat you up."  
  
Moonbyul reached the donut floaties Wheein was on and quickly hid behind it. Yongsun and Moonbyul started to swim around the donut.  
  
"Hey, don't use me as a shield," Wheein yelled.  
  
"Sorry Wheepup, but I don't want to die today."  
  
The two swam around the donut for about five times until Yongsun finally caught Moonbyul by ducking under the donut and grabbing the girl. However, when she grabbed Moonbyul, she fully forgot why she was chasing her in the first place.  
  
"Why am I chasing you?"  
  
"Cause... you wanted to give me affection?"  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"Cause she splashed your face when you kissed her," Hyejin yelled from across the pool.  
  
"That's the one. Thanks, Hyejin."  
  
"Hyejin, I trusted you."  
  
Yongsun then proceeded to bombard Moonbyul with splashes of water.  
  
"That's what you get for saying that you wanted to push Wheein off her donut."  
  
Wheein outstretched her arm as she pointed to Hyejin. "Thanks for having my back."  
  
"You know I always got your back."  
  
As Wheesa were having their moment, Moonbyul begged for forgiveness from her girlfriend. It was clearly being ignored as Yongsun didn't stop her action until four minutes later since her arms got tired.

* * *

  
A few days later, Yongsun and Moonbyul decided to have a movie night. They haven't had a date in a while and decided to just watch a movie together at Yongsun's house. Yongsun chose the movie, which Moonbyul regretted as it was a horror movie named Saw II. After a few minutes into the movie, the bell to Yongsun's door rang, and the two looked at each other confused as they weren't expecting visitors. Wheesa decided to go on their own little date with each other, so it couldn't be those two unless they decided to have dinner at Yongsun's house again.  
  
The bell rang again and Jjingjjing started to bark after being woken up, so Yongsun hesitantly stood up and walked to the door with Moonbyul following closely behind her. Yongsun grasped onto the door and turned to Moonbyul. Moonbyul nodded silently as she held onto the bowl of popcorn. Yongsun was about to question the girl's choice of weapon or defense, but shook her head instead.  
  
Yongsun turned the knob and slowly opened the door. They looked in anticipation until they got a glimpse of the person at the door. Once a slight glimpse of the person was shown, Yongsun couldn't help but fling the door open as she went to give the intruder a big hug.  
  
"Woah, someone missed me," Yonghee said as she reciprocated the hug and patted her sister's back.  
  
"Of course I would! It's been three years since I last saw you face to face."  
  
Yonghee chuckled lightly as she patted her younger sister's head. "I guess you're right."  
  
Moonbyul felt like she was intruding on an important sister moment and tried to shuffle away back into the living room where the movie date was taking place. However, Yonghee noticed the person stepping away from them and looked up to make contact with the silver-haired girl in front of her.  
  
"Are you the famous Moonbyul I've heard so much about?"  
  
"I am." Moonbyul held her hand out for the older girl to take. "And you must be Yonghee, Yongsun's sister."  
  
Yonghee took Moonbyul's hand and shook it. "I am." She then whispered to Yongsun, "I like her."  
  
"I do too," Yongsun whispered back and Yonghee couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So are mom and dad home and is Moonbyul going to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Mom and dad aren't home yet and n-"  
  
"Yes, I am staying for dinner tonight." Moonbyul interrupted.  
  
Yongsun was surprised by her girlfriend's response.  
  
"Okay. You two can watch your movie now, I'll just wait for mom and dad in my old room." Yonghee then went upstairs carrying the luggage she had in one hand.  
  
Once Yonghee left, Yongsun went and questioned Moonbyul's previous answer. "Why did you say yes for dinner?"  
  
"It's your sister, I have to make a good impression," Moonbyul responded.  
  
"Staying for dinner is not making a good impression."  
  
"If I don't stay, she might think I don't love you enough."  
  
"She knows how much you care about me though."  
  
Moonbyul then held onto Yongsun's shoulders. "You won't understand, 'cause you're the youngest, but she's testing me and staying for dinner was the first trial."  
  
Yongsun rolled her eyes. "I don't think she's doing any testing on you."  
  
"Then how about after dinner we ask her. The winner gets bragging rights and a kiss."  
  
Yongsun became interested once a competition prize was on the table. "Hmmm, I guess I can do that."  
  
"Good, cause if I win, I want it in front of your sister." Moonbyul cheekily said.  
  
"If that's what you want, then I better win. Now let's go back to our movie, Saw two isn't gonna finish itself."  
  
The two then went back to the movie they were about to watch until Yongsun's parents came home. They were surprised when they were told Moonbyul was gonna stay for dinner, but Mrs. Kim was able to add another dish for the silver-haired girl.  
  
The dinner table was quiet with the few chats about how their days were until Yonghee decided now was a good time to question the date. However, Yonghee had to plan her words carefully as she knew Yongsun hadn't come out to their parents yet.  
  
"So Moonbyul, what are your hobbies?"  
  
Moonbyul was surprised by the sudden question, but she was ready. "Oh, well I like playing games, taking pictures, and working out."  
  
"Hmmm, okay. What pictures do you take?"  
  
"Oh, you know. My friends, family, people I love and care about."  
  
Yonghee leaned back into her chair. "Good to know."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kim watched with confusion written on their faces as Yonghee asked Moonbyul questions. The conversation between the two felt like an interrogation room and it confuses why Yonghee would ask this many questions to a friend of Yongsun.  
  
Mrs. Kim clapped her hands to get their attention. "How about you two finish your conversation while you wash the dishes?"  
  
"Okay, mom. Let's go Moonbyul."  
  
"I'll go too. The more hands, the better." Yongsun said.  
  
Yonghee and Moonbyul didn't protest and so the three went to wash the dishes. The questioning didn't stop, but this time Yonghee could ask Moonbyul the more important questions without her parents knowing.  
  
"So did you take my sister anywhere for dates?"  
  
"Yeah, I took her to the park for a picnic and we went out for movies."  
  
"oOoOO romantic."  
  
"Hey big Yong, are you testing Moonbyul or something? You're asking a lot of questions." Yongsun asked. She was kind of tired by the constant questions as she rarely got to talk to Moonbyul.  
  
"Of course I am, gotta make sure the girl is perfect for you."  
  
"Ha! I told you. Come here and give me a kiss." Moonbyul then pulled Yongsun to a kiss.  
  
"Moonbyul no, your hands are still covered in soap!"  
  
"Don't resist."  
  
Yongsun tried to pull the younger girl away, but to no avail, as she was pulled into a quick kiss by soapy hands. Once the kiss was over, Yongsun slapped Moonbyul's shoulder as the girl was having a laughing fit.  
  
"You asshole, my shirt is wet and soapy now."  
  
"Sorry, I got too excited." Moonbyul apologized through her laugh.  
  
"I really like her. She has the same humor as me." Yonghee commented.  
  
"Ugh." Yongsun hated this, but she was at least happy her sister and Moonbyul got along just well.  
  
A few hours later and Moonbyul had to go back home, so she said her goodbyes to the Kim family as she left. Once Yongsun closed the door, she sighed as she already missed the presence of her girlfriend and a thought came to mind that made her slightly upset.  
  
Yonghee noticed Yongsun's frown and wrapped her arm around her baby sister's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, I told you I liked her."  
  
"I know you do, but something else is bothering me."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"I feel bad hiding my relationship with Moon yule confront of mom and dad, but I'm just scared that I'll lose them."  
  
"I....," Yonghee was saddened by Yongsun's thought and had to say her words carefully. "I don't know what it's like to be in your situation, but if I know mom and dad enough, I think they're love for you is enough for them to accept who you are."  
  
Yongsun started to tear up. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know that I'll love you no matter what if they don't. You also have your friends and loving girlfriend who love you too."  
  
Yongsun couldn't help but chuckle a little by Yonghee's last response about Moonbyul. She knew she had all those things, but the thought of losing her parents always scared her. Yonghee still saw Yongsun's uneasiness.  
  
"How about this. We ask them how they'll feel and depending on how they react, you can come out to them when you're ready. Okay?"  
  
Yongsun liked that idea and nodded slowly as she wiped her tears.  
  
"Okay. Now let's get you to bed too."  
  
Yonghee pulled her sister into a hug and walked her off to her room upstairs.  
  


* * *

  
It was morning and the Kim family was eating breakfast together. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes until Yonghee decided to ask her parents a very important question.  
  
"Hey, mom and dad."  
  
"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Kim spoke.  
  
Mr. Kim didn't say anything, but Yonghee knew he was giving her his full attention.  
  
"Do you, ummm..." Yonghee hoped they didn't get the wrong impression by her asking this question as it was more for Yongsun than her. "How would you feel if one of us liked women?"

"What do you mean by like, cause we wouldn't mind if you like-"

"I mean as in dating women?" Yonghee added in. Interrupting her mom.  
Mr. and Mrs. Kim were surprised by Yonghee's question and looked at each other.  
  
"Oh. Well, ummm... well, we would like it better if you both like men." Mrs. Kim answered.  
  
When Yongsun heard that, she couldn't help but look at her food in shame. She kind of expected this answer from them, but hearing it herself kind of hurt. Mr. and Mrs. Kim noticed their youngest daughter's change of mood, and that's when it clicked for them. They now realize the reason for Yonghee's interrogation to Moonbyul last night, and it made them understand why the junior always came to their house a lot.

If they were being honest, they never wanted her daughters to love a woman as they both feared the world hating them for who they love. They never realized how harmful their thinking was to their youngest and felt shame when they noticed the pain they caused upon her and how alone she must have felt for hiding something about herself that she shouldn't have in the first place. They needed to fix this, and fast.

"But we wouldn't be against either of you liking woman and will love you both no matter what." Mr. Kim added.

  
Those words made Yongsun relieved a little. She didn't know she was tearing up until her mother placed a hand onto her shoulder and looked at her with the most loving smile she remembered seeing as a kid.  
  
"We'll wait when you're ready to tell us anything." Mrs. Kim then pulled her daughter in for a hug, and Yongsun couldn't stop her tears anymore.  
  
"I- I have something to tell you."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Yongsun hesitated before answering. "I'm... I'm gay."

Mrs. Kim's smile grew even more. "Thank you for telling us. Just know that we will support you no matter what."  
  
It was like a weight off her shoulders once Yongsun said those words. She was scared of how her parents will react and decided to not tell them ever, but that all changed when she met Moonbyul. After that, she wanted to tell her parents but was hesitant and she was always sad about not being able to be herself in front of her parents the way Moonbyul was with her own. She even felt guilty for making Moonbyul hide a part of her from her parents and nothing the junior did made her feel better, but she was happy finally being out to her parents. She wondered if Moonbyul felt this way when she came out to her own family. Having her parents' support made her feel loved and couldn't wait to introduce the two of them to Moonbyul as her girlfriend.  
  
"So when are we going to see Moonbyul again?" Mrs. Kim said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Yongsun's eyes widened. Maybe they already know what's up between the two of them. She blames the interrogation Yonghee did last night.


	19. This Is Not Goodbye

In just a few days Yongsun would be off at college, which meant she wasn't able to hang out as much as she wanted to prepare for her new life. Her parents were very busy with work, Yongsun even asked if Moonbyul wanted to tag along, but the girl denied it as she would be at a goodbye party for Minhyuk and Yongsun understood, which meant "sister bonding time" with Yonghee as she liked to call it.  
  
They went to Bed Bath & Beyond to look for anything that would pique Yongsun's interest for decorations. It took them good thirty minutes until Yongsun's interest was peaked, but Yonghee couldn't help but question her choice.  
  
"Are you sure you want a plush version of Jjing jjing? You can always come home to see her."  
  
Yongsun picked up the plush and held it tight. "I know, but sometimes I won't be able to see her, so this plush will do."  
  
"You also wanted to see her reaction to it."  
  
"I also wanted to see her reaction to it," Yongsun repeated, causing the two to laugh and any passerby to look at them confused.  
  
Yonghee wiped a tear from her eye from laughing too hard and placed her hand onto her sister's shoulder. "Okay, little Yong I think that's everything, let's go."  
  
Yongsun nodded and followed her sister to purchase the small plush. She couldn't contain the smile, thinking about her own dog's reaction to the plush.  
  


* * *

  
Moonbyul was sitting and chatting with her good friends since middle school. They planned to have a little get together in order to say goodbye to Minhyuk who would be leaving tomorrow to catch a flight to a different state for his college. It made the upcoming senior sad knowing her friend was gonna be four states away from her. At least Yongsun was just a six-hour drive away.  
  
Minhyuk nudged Moonbyul's side. "Hey, don't worry, I'll make sure to come visit when I can."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just, I've had you by my side for such a long time. Even when you were starting high school, you were always two blocks away."  
  
Minhyuk placed a hand onto Moonbyul's shoulder. "Well, it's a good thing you have Yongsun then, huh?"  
  
Moonbyul chuckled at that. "Yeah."  
  
Minhyuk noticed that something was still bothering his friend and decided to reassure her. "AND, if you need anything and I mean anything even if it's 2 am in the morning and need someone to vent to when you and Yongsun get into a fight, then don't hesitate to call me, okay?"  
  
Moonbyul smiled and gave Minhyuk a very light punch. "Why do you always know what to say to cheer me up."  
  
"We're twins Moonbyul, I always know what you're thinking and vice versa."  
  
"Oh?" Moonbyul raised an eyebrow. "Then what am I thinking about right now?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, something about Yongsun since you think about her 24/7."  
  
"Oh my god, you're unbearable."  
  
As the two laughed, Seulgi ran towards the two in a panic. The two soon stopped their laughing g and stared at Seulgi confused.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your little chat, but we were doing a cannonball competition and Sandeul is about to jump in the pool with your huge bag of rice."  
  
"My rice!" Minhyuk quickly got up and started running to his backyard. "If that gets wet, my mom is gonna kill me!"  
  
Moonbyul couldn't help laughing as she followed Minhyuk with a slightly worried Seulgi by her side.  
  


* * *

  
Yongsun and her family, along with Moonbyul helped placed the boxes for the older girl's dorm into the trunk of the Kim family car. As Yonghee grabbed the last and Mr. and Mrs. Kim went inside the car, Yongsun decided to walk to the younger girl who sat on her porch stairs. Moonbyul had decided to change her hair color from silver to brunette and Yongsun couldn't help but deny that the younger girl very stunning in it.  
  
Moonbyul soon noticed Yongsun walking up to her and patted near her for the girl to sit on, to which she did.  
  
"I really like your hair."  
  
"Thanks. Needed to change it up."  
  
"Your scalp is gonna be dead if you keep dying it."  
  
"Psshhh, I'll stop if it gets too bad."  
  
"You'll probably be bald by then."  
  
"And you'll still love me."  
  
Youngsun raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I don't know."  
  
"Yong!" Moonbyul yelled as she lightly pushed the older girl's side laughing.  
  
Their laughs soon died down and they stared at each other. They thought about giving each other a kiss but were hesitant to for some odd reason. They didn't know how long they were staring at each other until, Yonghee slammed the box she was carrying into the trunk's car, gaining the two's attention.  
  
"Just kiss already. I can feel the tension from here." Yonghee yelled and started to walk up to the two.  
  
Yongsun blushed like a tomato by that comment and turned her gaze to the floor. Moonbyul couldn't help but laugh as Yongsun always gets shy kissing her in the company of their friends and family. She then grabbed Yongsun's chin to face her and kissed her softly. Yonghee smiled softly as she saw the two kiss. It was really cute and she was glad her sister found someone who makes her feel just as special as her family thinks she is.  
  
Once the two pulled away, Yonghee spoke. "You two are really cute."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
Yongsun smirked and gave a peck on Moonbyul's cheek. "You're cute."  
  
Now Yonghee and Yongsun were laughing as Moonbyul blushed furiously. Jjing jjing barked at them as she ran out to the three. Yongsun laughed a little longer as she picked up her dog who must have thought they left her out.  
  
"Don't worry Jjing Jjing we didn't forget about you."  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be leaving soon, so say goodbye to the two. I'll wait in the car. Bye Jjing jjing and Moonbyul." The girl petted the dog and waved goodbye to Moonbyul as she left.  
  
Moonbyul waved goodbye to Yonghee. "Bye."  
  
As Yonghee said her goodbye to Jjing jjing, Yongsun then realized that her dog would be left at home by herself and felt bad. An idea soon came to mind and she looked at Moonbyul.  
  
"Can you take her home with you today? My family is going to be sleeping over for just one night and I don't want her to be alone."  
  
"Sure." Moonbyul then held onto Jjing jjing who didn't seem to mind.  
  
Yongsun felt happy knowing that her dog didn't bark at Moonbyul like she usually does around others. The thought of her dog and Moonbyul's getting along made her smile sadly as the image came to her mind and she was sad that she wouldn't be able to see the beautiful moment.

The younger seemed to have noticed Yongsun's smile changing and nudged her. "Don't worry, I'll either record it or video call you."

"Thanks." Yongsun regained her smile of the thought of Moonbyul knowing what she was thinking and willing to do those things for her.

  
It made her happy knowing she had Moonbyul as her girlfriend as she was always so loving. The sound of the car honked, indicating that Yongsun had to leave. She wished Moonbyul could go with her to unpack and look around the campus, but the girl sadly declined her offer as she said she didn't want to be left alone in the car with the remaining Kim family.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
Moonbyul shook her head. "No, it's more of a see you later kind of thing."  
  
Yongsun smirked and kissed the brunette's lips. "You'll be okay with me gone right?"  
  
"Yeah, I have Wheein, Hyejin, Seulgi, Sandeul, and my other friends."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you when I get there and settle in."  
  
"That would make me less worried about you."  
  
"Heh. See later Moonbyul."  
  
Moonbyul smiled softly. "See you later."  
  
The two decided it was best to end it on a small hug with Moonbyul kissing the top of Yongsun's head.  
  
As Yongsun looked back, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Moonbyul use Jjing jjing's paw to wave goodbye. She waved back to the two.  
  
"You two are cute. I hope you guys last."  
  
Yongsun turned back into her seat with a smile. "I think we will."  
  


* * *

  
 **8 years later...**  
  
Moonbyul placed back and forth as she was slightly panicking. Moonbyul was wearing a pink suit, pants, and shoes with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath. She never this day would come as it just felt like yesterday she told the woman of her dreams that she loved her and asked for her hand in marriage. Well, the first part was true, but that was beside the point.  
  
Wheein, Seulgi, and Minhyuk watched as their close friend panicked about her wedding day and wondered how Hyejin, Irene, and Chorong were handling Yongsun in the other room.  
  
"You'll be fine Byul," Minhyuk exclaimed. "You guys have dated long enough and seem very in love. I doubt she would object now."  
  
"But what if she does."  
  
The three groaned by Moonbyul's answer. "You're overreacting Moonbyul." Seulgi then held onto the brunette's shoulders and shook her. "I doubt she'll say no from the number of times I saw her staring at you like she wants to eat you."  
  
Seulgi soon stopped shaking her friend and the three started laughing when they saw Moonbyul's face turn from pale white to tomato red in an instant. The brunette then pulled off Seulgi's grasp on her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, I get it. She loves me and I'm overreacting. No need to add that last part."  
  
Wheein wiped a tear from her eye. "Hey, at least you stopped panicking about your wedding."  
  
Moonbyul's eyes widened as she just remembered why she was panicking in the first place. "Holy shit I'm getting married in a few minutes!"  
  
The three's laughter quickly became groans as they went back to square one. "Wheein why did you have to remind her?" Minhyuk whined.  
  
"I'm sorry," Wheein whined back as Moonbyul started to run around scream panicking. "I hope Hyejin, Irene, and Chorong are doing good on their end?"  
  
However, the other three were dealing with the same problem but in a much different manner.  
  
"Do you think this dress would match Moonbyul? Do you think she'll like the dress I'm wearing? Do you think my hair is too much? What if Moonbyul fell in the toilet again and we have to prolong the wedding."  
  
"Yongsun!" Hyejin yelled, grabbing the older girl's attention. "You look fine. Moonbyul would love anything you put on, even if you were just wearing your pajamas."  
  
"And I doubt the last thing you said is gonna happen," Chorong added.  
  
"Did you say again?" Irene questioned and Yongsun rubbed her neck embarrassingly.  
  
"It's a long story and one I wasn't even suppose to tell anyone."  
  
"Don't worry, Wheein fell in the toilet once too."  
  
"Now that you mention it," Irene said as she placed her hand onto her chin. "I think it happened to Seulgi once as well."  
  
"What the... what's with you guys and clumsy people?"  
  
Yongsun felt much calmer and even smiled as her friends spoke about their clumsy partners and Chorong questioning their life choices. It helped distracted her from her wedding and soon became excited to call the woman she loved most in the world, her wife.  
  
A knocking sound was made on the other side of the room and opened to reveal Mr. Kim who smiled softly as his eyes caught his daughter's outfit.  
  
"You look very beautiful." He said as he came inside.  
  
Yongsun rarely saw her father smile, so when he does she couldn't help but do the same, this not being an exception.  
  
Irene, Hyejin, and Chorong got the queue and started to walk out. Not without saying goodbye and wishing their friend good luck and soon left Mr. Kim and Yongsun alone.  
  
Mr. Kim held out his hand for his daughter to take. "Ready to get married?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Yongsun replied as she took her father's hand.  
  


* * *

  
Moonbyul might have been wearing a suit, but she wanted her father to walk her down your aisle, after all, she is his daughter. He told her it was fine for her to wait at the altar as he had two other daughters to do so, but she quickly denied it. They interlocked arms and Mr. Moon looked at his daughter and spoke.  
  
"I'm so happy for you."  
  
"I know Appa." Moonbyul smiled at him. "You say it many times."  
  
"I just want you to remember that I love you very much."  
  
Moonbyul softly chuckled. "I know, I love you too."  
  
Once the wedding song started to play on the organ piano, the two walked out. Everyone awwed as they watched Mr. Moon and Byulyi walk down the aisle. Once they reached the alter, Mr. Moon gave his eldest daughter one last kiss to the head before she became a married woman. He then took his seat and the organ piano started from the beginning to indicate that Mr. Kim and Yongsun were to walk out into the aisle.  
  
Moonbyul was nervous as this was the first time she'd see Yongsun since this morning. She had run through the many scenarios that could possibly happen, even one where a zombie apocalypse happened. She was glad when her first initial thought was right and Yongsun walked alongside her father towards the alter with a smile on her face as her gaze caught a glimpse of the younger girl.  
  
Mr. Kim let go of his linked arm and sat down next to his wife who was bawling her eyes out, watching her youngest getting married. Moonbyul tried her best to not look at Yongsun until she was in front of her and she was glad she did, cause her breath was immediately taken away once she saw those soft brown orbs looking right at her. She quickly looked at her outfit and couldn't help but smile warmly as she couldn't believe this was actually happening.  
  
As the officiant spoke, took this time to marvel the woman in front of her. Yongsun's dress matched the color of her suit and it reminded her of their high school years when they were going to prom in the same color. Moonbyul then went to look behind Yongsun to see Hyejin give her a thumbs up and she smirked as she looked back at Yongsun's beautiful smile.  
  
The two took their time to pick their bridesmaids and bridegrooms and they decided it was best for Yongsun to have Hyejin, Chorong, Irene, Wendy, Jimin, and Eric, while Moonbyul had Wheein, Minhyuk, Seulgi, Sandeul, Chanmi, and Jin.  
  
She didn't realize she was spacing out until Yongsun gripped her hand a little tighter and she looked at her worried that she may have tuned out Yongsun's vows in accident. She relaxed when the blonde laughed and whispered to her, "Sorry, just wanted to remind you that the cows are coming soon."  
  
Moonbyul smirked and if she could kiss the girl right now, she would. After a while of the two bride's ogling, the officiant allowed them to give their vows to which they did and if anyone else had any doubts of their love for each other, which was unlikely, they wouldn't deny it now after hearing the two's heartwarming vows towards each other.  
  
Once Yongsun finished her vows to the younger girl, Moonbyul placed the wedding ring onto Yongsun's finger and the older girl did the same with Moonbyul's. Everyone turned to the officiant who then asked, "Moon Byulyi, do you take, Kim Yongsun as your lawfully wedded wife?"

To which the younger replied, "I do."

The officiant then turned to Yongsun. "Do you, Kim Yongsun, take, Moon Byulyi, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Yongsun replied excitedly as she couldn't wait to kiss those very inviting lips of her soon to be wife.

The officiant chuckled as he was lucky enough to witness this beautiful love in front of him. "I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Yongsun was surprised when she was suddenly lifted up in the air by the laughing brunette and couldn't help but join her as she was then pulled into a loving kiss. Yongsun didn't know it was possible for her to fall more in love with Byul, but having her first married kiss with the brunette made her realize that it was and it would probably grow even more in the future and she couldn't wait for it to happen. Moonbyul felt like the luckiest woman alive as she kissed Yongsun and couldn't wait to start calling the blonde her wife. The thought of it made her smile with pure joy. She never thought the blonde, senior she met in her first-hour gym class during her junior year would be her soulmate, but she was happy to be proven wrong.  
  
"I love you Yongsun."  
  
Yongsun laughed and before she pulled the younger girl into another kiss, she said, "I love you too, Byulyi."

* * *

If you are reading my other fic, I'll see you there.

Here's a link if you want to check it out: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454154/chapters/56222578>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, commenting, and upvoting this story, it really means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoyed it and loved the ending. I spent way too long trying to end it properly, but I think I'm satisfied with this one.
> 
> I'm gonna be editing this a little more in the future, cause I saw more mistakes and want to fix those. So if you see more updates from this, they're probably just edits.  
> Also wrote a new story called, Clearing Our Names, which has a more fantasy au approach, so if you want to read that too you can go ahead.
> 
> Thanks again for enjoying this story, it kept me going until the very end and I hope you have a good day and stay safe as always :)
> 
> If you are reading my other fic, I'll see you there.


End file.
